All good things come from above
by Sianii
Summary: When 5th year Hogwarts student Blaine Anderson, gets persuaded by his friends to take their brooms for a (illegal) spinn, he tries not to worry about consequences. But when he does crash in front of the eyes of the most alluring muggle boy he has ever seen, Blaine knows he is in trouble. Kurt is everything he ever dreamt of but how could they ever make it work?
1. A trip gone right

"And you really think that's a good idea?" Blaine questioned his friend, Sam Evans. His eyes were wandering between Sam and the two brooms he was holding.

"Come on, mate. That's, like, the best idea ever!" Sam sounded excited – Blaine wasn't convinced.

"I really don't know if taking off on our brooms while we should be in Hogsmeade is 'the best idea ever'. It sounds more like the most _dangerous_ idea ever or the _best_ idea ever to get us expelled."

Blaine let his eyes drift over the deserted Quidditch field. His only comfort was that it wouldn't look suspicious for someone to see him, Sam and Mike here on the Quidditch field on a bright Sunday morning. It wasn't out of the usual, even on a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Since when do you care about getting into a little trouble? I have never seen the sea, man! Help a brother out here!"

"Sam, you _live_ at the Irish Sea," Blaine disputed laughing, before he added, "Besides, sneaking into the kitchens to visit the elves or casting an itsy little spell on Sebastian when he's being a dick isn't the same as _this_." Sam didn't respond to that though.

"Yeah, but I can see Ireland from the beach in front of our house, so it's not really an ocean, more like a really weird pond."

"Mike, say something. Tell him that this is insane," Blaine pleaded, addressing his, up to this point, silent friend.

"I don't see why some rule breaking isn't exactly what we need today. Who cares if we get caught?" Mike's jaw was set, his eyes serious and clouded. Blaine suspected that Mike's grave mood had something to do with the owl he had gotten from his father at breakfast – without doubt a response to the news of Mike getting only 98% on his last exam in Study of Ancient Runes.

Blaine sighed. Between Sam's excitement and Mike's defiant mood there was nothing he could do but give in. Besides, his spine tingled at the prospect of spending a day in the air, feeling the freedom, thoughtlessness and ease only flying could provide. Leaving worries and everything else that kept him down on the ground.

"Okay. Fine," Blaine finally said and Sam let out a loud "Yes!" pumping his fist into the air while Mike managed a smile.

"But we have to stay close together. No drifting off. Got it?" Blaine looked pointedly at Sam who reacted with a distracted, "Sure, man," while trying to figure out in which direction they had to fly in order to get to the North Sea.

"Okay, we have to fly this way," Sam stated proudly as he climbed his broom.

"Actually, it's that way," Mike corrected, pointing in the opposite direction after repeating the _Four Point Spell_.

"That's what I meant," Sam mumbled as he shot up into the air. Blaine shook his head, amused, before following his friend.

Soon, all three of them were high up in the air, the castle and grounds of Hogwarts only a vague silhouette in the distance.

The air rushed past him, making Blaine feel fast and light. Beneath them, the ground moved past, first the lake, then the dark forest until they could see the vast hills of Scotland.

The flight wasn't short, but they passed the time easily by racing each other and showing off loops and other tricks.

It wasn't that the fog crept up on them. They just didn't notice the wet, cold, grey mass until they were already stuck in it.

Worried, Blaine looked around. It wasn't his first time flying through fog and he knew that the watery clouds in themselves couldn't harm him. The danger lay in the utter impossibility of sight and orientation.

On his left, Sam didn't look half as worried – bummed, maybe, over the sudden, but not uncommon change of weather.

Blaine turned his head towards Mike, but where his friend had been just a minute ago was now nothing but opaque fog.

"Mike's gone," Blaine stated in a calm voice that nearly hid the hysteria he felt taking over.

"I'll fetch him," Sam yelled and with a determined nod he shot into the fog.

"Sam! Wait! We have to stick together!" Blaine called after him as he tried to follow his friend though the grey soup.

But it was to no avail. Soon, he had lost track of Sam, left alone in the grey eternity that enveloped him.

Blaine felt like screaming, like punching both Mike and Sam for their stupidity and his own. Still, it was no use and he knew it. Floating around wouldn't get him anywhere. He would just lose time. Time he should use to figure out what to do.

First, he needed to get out of this nightmare. He needed solid ground beneath his feet and space to see further than the length of his broom.

The only thing being lost in fog had over drowning for example was that you always knew where top and bottom were and so Blaine leant forward to go into a controlled dive.

A relieved sigh left his mouth as he finally left the grey drops surrounding him and spotted a small meadow just about 20 feet below him.

With a loud, and less than graceful, thud he hit the ground, drained as the felt the tension leave his body after the anxiety of the flight. He was about to fall to the ground and just rest for a moment, when he heard a startled gasp from behind him.

Blaine froze. Still sitting on the broom, wearing a long black cloak with the ornaments of his house - red and gold for Gryffindor - and so clearly out of the ordinary, he was so clearly magical, fallen from the sky, that even a Muggle couldn't argue or misunderstand his existence.

Slowly he turned and was met with wide, startling blue eyes that sized him up from his feet to the roots of his, yes, magically, tamed hair.

"Did you... I don't understand... how?" the boy stuttered, his eyes still wide. Blaine awkwardly shuffled from one foot to another. Suddenly, he realized that he was still sitting on his broom, and quickly he got off and hid it behind his back, as if that could, in any way make up for dropping from the heavens.

"I fell from a tree?" Blaine suggested. He really had no idea how to deal with this. He couldn't just take his wand out and erase the boy's memory. He wasn't trained for that and he really couldn't risk the boy's health just to cover up for himself. Then again, he couldn't tell one of his teachers about the boy either. They would not only know that he had left school grounds but also managed to be seen by a Muggle. That would get Blaine and his friends in so much trouble!

And still, he couldn't just say nothing and leave the boy be.

"We are in the middle of a meadow. If you had fallen from a tree you would have fallen down somewhere over there." The boy pointed to the outer skirts of the meadow where trees were growing. Blaine had to say, that the boy had regained his composure really quickly. Much faster than Blaine.

Now that the boy no longer looked startled, more curious and demanding, Blaine had to say that he was exceptionally pretty. His skin was fair, still slightly freckled in the early autumn light; high cheekbones accentuated his elf-like face, lips rosy, and a nose that was slightly pointed, giving his demeanour a certain cuteness. His eyes had drawn Blaine's attention from the moment that he had spotted the boy, blue and so expressive! His hair was neatly styled and defied gravity in such an expert way, that Blaine had always doubted could be done without the help of magic.

"You still with me?" The boy inquired now and Blaine realized that he had pretty much just stared at him for over a full minute.

"Yes, sorry," and then he added sheepishly, "To be quite honest I don't know what to do?" _Smooth, Blaine. Tell the Mug__gle that you are helplessly overwhelmed by the situation. That will help you,_ he thought.

"Well, how about you just tell me what the hell you are and how you can _fly_? And to make sure you don't just leave me high and dry and questioning my very own insanity, I am going to take this." With a quick motion the boy leapt forward and around Blaine, took the broom from Blaine's loose grip and retreated with the magical wood before Blaine could even process what was happening.

"Now talk," The boy commanded as Blaine gaped at him. Had he just been played by a Muggle?

"You're a little slow, aren't you?" The boy didn't seem to try to be mean, it sounded more like he was making sure that Blaine was able to follow the situation.

"No, normally I am not. This is just... new," and then Blaine added in an afterthought, "I don't think I ever talked to a real Muggle." He bit his tongue as soon as it was out. He didn't know what he should say, but it was evident that the boy was too smart to give him his broom back with a simple excuse.

He also didn't want to jinx him. He didn't know if it was just because the boy was beautiful and Blaine was gay and he might have a weak spot for cute boys, or if he just admired the boy's daring attitude and bravery towards the unknown, but he couldn't find it in him to pressure the boy in any way, neither magically nor physically.

"A what?" the boy asked, his voice interested.

"A..." Blaine hesitated for a moment, then, "A non-magical person," he whispered, but the boy heard him anyway.

"You are a magician?" He sounded apprehensive but a little awed.

"We prefer wizard or witch... I mean it's not like we just let rabbits appear from hats or something."

The boy just nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked after a little pause.

"I'm Blaine." The boy seemed to detect confusion on Blaine's face, because he was fast to explain. "Well, I am Kurt, and as you, Blaine Wizard, will have many questions to answer before you get your _flying broom_ back, I thought it might help to do it on a first name basis."

"Kurt," Blaine repeated quietly. He liked the name.

"Okay, sit." And Blaine did, Kurt following suit opposite him, and then Kurt asked and asked and asked. The flow of questions didn't seem to end and though Blaine was hesitant at first, not sure how and if he could just trust some random Muggle, Kurt asked smart questions and seemed all in all so very excited to talk to him. Kurt was witty and adorable, and when he heard something exciting his whole face lit up in a way that Blaine seemed to become addicted to the first time he saw it.

"I still can't believe that you are a _thing_! That magic is _real_," Kurt gushed an hour later with sparkling eyes and Blaine chuckled. Time had passed so quickly, Blaine hadn't even noticed the sky clearing.

"Yeah, we are pretty real," then, in a more serious voice, "But you have to promise me not to say a word about any of this, Kurt. We try to stay under the radar for a lot of reasons."

"Of course, Blaine. I understand. I promise I'll take it to my grave," Kurt vowed, his expression serious and yet, he couldn't stop completely from grinning.

There was a small silence between them in which Kurt just stared at him and Blaine searched for something to say. He knew he should be heading back to the castle. He didn't know where his two best friends had ended up, and still, he dreaded leaving Kurt.

It wasn't like Blaine really felt lonely back at the castle, with his amazing friends, teachers who supported and valued him, and the choir and Quidditch kids who admired his talents... and still, despite all of that, he felt like an outcast from time to time.

To be precise, he felt that way every time Mike cancelled because he and Tina were set for a date that evening or Sam told him about one or the other cute little Hufflepuff that had asked him out. Being gay wasn't something strange at Hogwarts. He wasn't even the only gay student his age, but to find someone gay, interesting and gorgeous, within such a small student body as Hogwarts had, was difficult and it hadn't happened yet. And it wasn't likely to. New students only ever came in the form of the first years and he wasn't a creep. Dating a first year as a fifth year would just have been _wrong_.

Yeah, sure, Sebastian had been into him, but going out with a suggestive Slytherin without any concept of personal space or faithfulness wasn't Blaine's idea of a relationship.

So, maybe those were the reasons why Blaine didn't want to stop chatting with a gorgeous boy his age, sitting in a romantic meadow in the setting autumn sun – something that felt more like a date than anything he had ever experienced.

It didn't even matter if Kurt was really gay. It was unlikely that Blaine would see him ever again – wasn't it?

"Kurt, what were you even doing here? I mean sure the fog blocked out most of my sight but there isn't a city close, is there?"

Kurt's face fell, his smile disappearing, his expression becoming guarded.

"No, I am sort of a long way from home..."

"What do you mean?" Blaine inquired and Kurt bit his lip. After all that Blaine had shared with him, there seemed to be things Kurt wasn't sure he could share with Blaine.

"Sometimes..." Kurt started slowly, his eyes trained on Blaine's face as if he tried to gauge Blaine's reaction. "When things get really bad, I take my dad's car and just drive away. Sometimes to the next beach... sometimes to the woods and this meadow. I've never been one for nature... but sometimes I feel like this no-man's-land can... give me security and freedom in a way a town never could."

Blaine didn't understand.

"But what do those places have that a town doesn't?"

Kurt hesitated then looked down, trying not to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I'm... I'm gay, Blaine." First, Blaine felt a really sudden surge of joy. He had just managed to crash on a meadow with the most gorgeous, smart and interesting Muggle boy ever, who also happened to be gay. He would have to get loads of food from the kitchens for Sam, thanking him for unknowingly making this happen, but then there was confusion. Why did Kurt have go to the woods because he was gay?

"I am still not sure I understand. I mean, I'm gay, but me landing here was sort of an accident."

"You are?" Kurt sounded breathless and Blaine nodded sheepishly.

"But then why don't you understand? I mean this school of yours is bound to have at least a hand full of homophobic assholes..."

Blaine had never heard that word, so he just raised his eyebrows in question.

"Come on, Blaine. Don't play dumb with me. It's not funny," Kurt snapped and crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Really. I just don't know what you are talking about..."

"Homophobic... as in hating gay people." That didn't make more sense to Blaine's ears.

"How do you just hate gay people...? I mean, sure, not everyone loves gay people but that would mean that everyone was gay, and obviously, not everyone is. So, how do you just hate some people because..." And then it dawned to him. What Kurt described sounded like how Sebastian and his little minions hated Muggles and Muggle-born people, like Sam. A minority that was harassed and judged by those who needed to feel better about themselves for something neither of them had any control over.

He knew how much Sam suffered because of it. That despite his friends and supporters, people who didn't think of him differently because of who his parents were, Sebastian's slurs stung.

Suddenly, he saw one of Sebastian's friends – Hunter, a seventh year student, broad, tall and handsome, looking down on Kurt and degrading him for what he was, Kurt, small, afraid and ashamed on the ground. It broke Blaine's heart.

"_Kurt_." Blaine sounded choked. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do..."

Kurt gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I just need to get out sometimes. I mean this is Scotland... and not even Glasgow or Edinburgh... It's different elsewhere... in London for example. That's my dream by the way. BRIT in London. The Westend..."

Blaine just nodded. He didn't know too much about the Muggle world but he knew music and musicals... though some of the stories didn't make sense to him. And he loved London... though he hadn't seen much more than Diagon Alley.

"I'm sure you'll make it." Without thinking, Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's shoulder reassuringly. Kurt looked startled but then this beautiful smile spread over his face again, followed by a faint blush.

Around them the evening was slowly but steadily getting darker.

"I'm afraid I have to go," Blaine stated, his heart uncommonly aching as he noticed Kurt's eyes lose the excited sparkle at that.

"Yeah, me too. It's not smart to wander through these woods in the dark."

Kurt didn't look too worried but at once Blaine had the picture of Kurt being lost in the dark, nothing for miles and miles but the towering trees and dangerous animals and that was something he could not let happen.

"How... about I give you a lift?"

In the matter of a second the sparkle was back and Kurt clutched his hands over his mouth excitedly.

"You mean like on your broom?" Blaine nodded, his eyes crinkling as he reflexively mimicked Kurt's broad smile.

"You sure I can? It looks so small. What if I'm too heavy or I'm too clumsy and fall down or..."

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted, "You'll be fine. Now come on."

Blaine got up and stood next to the broom Kurt had long ago laid on the ground.

"Up!" He commanded the piece of wood with a stretched out arm and responsively it jumped up, making Blaine smile and Kurt gape.

Blaine climbed on it and waited for Kurt to follow suit. Kurt, on the other hand, was just standing next to him, obviously unsure what to do.

"It's not difficult. Come on. Just put your leg over it and your arms around my waist." Tentatively Kurt moved to sit behind him. Blaine smiled reassuringly.

"Ready?" He looked over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt, who was holding him tightly, his face resting on Blaine's shoulder, so that their noses and mouths were only centimetres apart when Blaine turned. Kurt hummed happily. The sound went through Kurt like a purr so that Blaine too could feel it. It made his mouth go dry with an unknown excitement.

Quickly he focused on his task again and, with a powerful push of his legs, they were up in the air. Behind him Kurt squealed loudly and clutched closer making Blaine laugh as the excitement of flying and another person so close swept through his body.

The flight was way too short. Kurt held on to him tightly directing Blaine to his car.

They didn't talk besides that, Kurt too caught up with the thrill of _flying _and Blaine too busy concentrating on the warmth that was radiating from Kurt's body, shielding him from the cold evening air.

Too soon, Blaine spotted Kurt's car and landed them safely.

"That was... unusual." Kurt beamed at him and Blaine nodded solemnly. This felt a lot like good bye, and despite everything telling him it should be, he didn't want it to be.

"I promise I won't tell a soul about any of that," Kurt promised, still beaming, "Cross my heart." He winked and drew an X over his heart with one of his long elegant fingers. Blaine smiled.

As Blaine didn't say anything Kurt's face fell. "I won't see you again, will I?"

Kurt sounded so defeated, sad in such an accepting way, and Blaine couldn't do it. He couldn't be the reason for this sad frown on Kurt's face and at the same time he couldn't deny how sad the prospect made him.

"I shouldn't... I _can't_... I want to..." Blaine rubbed his neck. Their friendship could never work. Sooner or later someone at the castle would find out and what then? Would they expel him? And worse: what would happen to Kurt? It was against any magical law to hurt Muggles... but would they just hope that he was trustworthy or erase days, weeks... maybe months of his memory in order to keep them and their secret safe...

"I want to, too." Kurt's smile had returned and he stepped closer, taking Blaine's hand. It felt like the warmth from their tangled hands spread through Blaine's body, calming him, relaxing him and letting him see clearer.

"We can try? Kurt, I really like you. You're so interesting and kind. I sure did pick the right meadow to crash-land on... but I don't know how... I mean I can't be sure when you'll be here or when I'll be able to sneak out..."

"Well, that's not too hard. Send me an owl." Blaine was startled.

"You said that was how you people communicated and that owls were just magically capable of finding people. Well, your owl will find me. I'll just leave my window open and I will get your messages and be able to send one back right away. It's not as fast as texting, but it will do."

"You are amazing," Blaine breathed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I know." Kurt shrugged and Blaine grinned. "But I gotta go."

For a moment, Kurt bit his lip as if he was debating something and then he leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek. It was short, fleeting and sweet, but it left Blaine's whole body tingling and as Kurt got into his car, he touched the spot where Kurt's lips had been in astonishment.

Never had a boy (that wasn't his drunken brother) kissed him, and giant smacks on the forehead were so not the same as this.

Kurt waved before he drove off into the distance and Blaine got on his broom and up in the air again.

The whole way back all he thought about was what a serious mess he was in and how it was just totally worth it.


	2. Sneaking around

When Blaine reached the Quidditch field he was greeted by two very nervous and disgruntled Gryffindors.

"Where the bloody hell were you all day?" Sam shouted before he had even landed.

"We were darn worried, Blaine!" Mike added. He wasn't as loud but obviously as stressed as Sam.

"I..." Something told him that telling his friends about Kurt would be a bad idea. He couldn't risk them telling someone about Kurt... or just giving them the possibility to talk him out of meeting him again.

"I got lost... like I warned you might happen," he couldn't help but point out, "So I waited somewhere for the weather to get better and then I flew straight home hoping to find you guys here already."

Mike looked at him still not 100 % convinced.

"And that took you all day?" Mike inquired.

"I picked a very clouded spot for crashing..." Before Mike could question further, Blaine turned to Sam. "So, what's with you? You were just gone! Did you find Mike? Did you at least manage to see the sea?"

He rattled off some question and as friendly and talkative as Sam was, Blaine had him drawn into a conversation fairly quickly, preventing Mike from interrogating him any further.

Blaine managed to wait for a whole of twelve hours. He had just had a late, nice Sunday brunch with Sam and Mike as he excused himself to _attend to business_.

Thankfully, Tina had just come over from the Ravenclaw table and was whispering sweet nothings into Mike's ear while Sam was busy reading some Muggle comic he adored, so neither questioned what sort of _business _he might have to attend to.

Blaine went to get ink and paper and then straight to the Owlery. He liked coming here. The birds had a sort of cheer to them that he loved and he enjoyed watching them fly around.

"Hey, Pavarotti." He greeted his owl as it flew down to rest on his arm obediently. The Barred Owl was beautiful and gladly let itself be petted by Blaine, making him smile.

"Okay now, fella. I need this hand to write." He laughed and nudged the owl off his arm after a couple of minutes. The owl chirped disgustedly but settled on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine started to take out ink and paper.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I hope you got home safely. I did and was able to deflect my friend's questions as to where I had been._

_I thought about you a lot this past day. Is it weird that I miss you? It's just that I have never met anyone like you and talking to you was amazing. I'd love to do it again soon._

_I know that my friend__s have date nig__ht on Friday. I tend to stick to_ _myself in the library on those days... but how would you like to be my date this Friday? The nights aren't too cold yet and we could have a picnic at our meadow._

_Let me know if you'd like that or if you just want to meet and chat again._

He paused for a moment, surprised that he was bold enough to ask Kurt for a date already but debating if signing with _Love, Blaine_ might be a little forward. Then again, Kurt had kissed his cheek and that was not something you did with just anyone.

Before he could lose his courage again Blaine signed the letter with his name and _yours sincerely_ adding a little heart after his name. It might be a weird mixture of old fashioned and primary school, but it was all that Blaine could manage.

He let the ink dry before folding the letter neatly and putting it into an envelope. Pavarotti was already patiently waiting with one leg stretched out so Blaine could tie the letter to it quickly.

"Okay, little one. This is important. It's for a boy called Kurt whom I met yesterday. I only know that he lives east of Hogwarts somewhere in Scotland, but you'll be able to find him, right?" His voice had gotten a little higher and quieter, close to sounding desperate. He knew in theory that owls just found the people they had to deliver to, but as his only contacts were his family, he was able to give accurate directions usually.

Pavarotti made a sound as if he were insulted by the mere suggestion he couldn't and with a stroke of his wings, he was up in the air and out of the tower, leaving Blaine behind with a pounding heart.

The answer reached Blaine two days later at breakfast and again fate was on his side. He was running late, having stayed up all night to finish a paper he hadn't been able to focus on all Sunday, so his friends were already heading to their respective classes, while he was left nearly alone at the huge table to choke down some toast.

As he saw Pavarotti from afar he nearly suffocated on the bit of bread he was swallowing.

With trembling fingers he tried to get the envelope from the owl's leg, earning himself an annoyed cry as he didn't work fast enough.

He took a deep breath as he opened the letter and read:

_Dear Blaine,_

_I am so glad to hear from you, though the owl nearly gave me a heart attack. There indeed is a difference between imagining something happening_ _and seeing a fully grown, w__inged predator sitting on your TV._

_Anyways, it's a lovely bird. I was a little afraid of it but it stretched out its leg and just let me take the letter. It even let me pet it and now it is sitting on my windowsill waiting for my answer so I guess I should hurry._

_Okay, I am glad that you didn't get in trouble. Neither did I. I told my Dad I had been out shopping and luckily he didn't ask for proof._

_Concerning Friday... do you mean like going out? Because I would love that. To be your date._

_Okay, the bird is still looking at me, so I'll finish up here. So, Friday at six at our meadow?_

_Looking forward to hearing from you._

_Have a good day, Blaine._

_Love, Kurt._

Blaine squealed and reread the letter. Kurt really wanted to go out with him. He hadn't just made things up. His first date with Kurt. Well, in fact his first date full stop. Suddenly he was nervous, but then his eyes landed on the _Love, Kurt _part again and his heart did a pleasant little flip.

As expected his friends were really busy Friday afternoon and neither of them so much as batted an eye when he declared around 4pm that he would take his homework to the library.

Not for the first time being friends with some of the house elves came in handy. He had stored his broom in the kitchen, and as he came down the stairs some excited house elves presented him with a huge picnic basket filled with delicious treats. There was fruit, pie, butter beer, pumpkin juice and some still hot muffins, next to plates and some blankets.

"The basket is enchanted, dear Sir." One of the elves, Blaine believed her name was Chorchy chirped. "The food will not get cold and the fruit while not be squashed, Sir. You also needn't worry about the bottles or plates. They will all be unscathed."

"Thank you so much, guys. You are amazing. My friend will love it."

The elves glowed and bowed under his compliments and gratitude as he took his broom thanked them again and left in a hurry, politely declining any other offers of food.

Outside he made sure that no one was in sight before he performed a quick chameleon enchantment on his things. They were still bodily there but blended in their surroundings so that they were less obvious. Despite this precaution, Blaine was still glad that no teacher or student crossed his path as he headed to the Quidditch field.

He had figured that if someone saw him taking off from there it would be least suspicious.

A couple of spells later and the broom was visible while the basket was shrunk and firmly attached to the broom. He was good to go.

He had been worried he wouldn't be able to find his way back to the clearing, but thanks to a helpful spell he had found in the library, that advised his broom to simply fly back the way it had come, he found the meadow in record time, landing half an hour before Kurt was even set to arrive.

Quickly, he returned the basket to regular size and set up the picnic at a nice, still sunny spot. The sun was slowly setting but they would have light for about another hour, and, thankfully, the elves also had thought to include magic lights in the basket.

Blaine looked at his work with delight. The blanket laid on a soft spot of grass, the delicious food spread over it, leaving enough room for them to sit together... but not too close together (Blaine was nervous about coming on too strong), a faint glow coming from the basket where the lights remained.

Blaine smiled and then nervousness overcame him again. What if Kurt didn't like the food he had brought? They had exchanged messages all week. Why hadn't Blaine thought about asking him what he liked or didn't like? Or worse what if the food was perfectly fine but Blaine was dull and lame and awkward and Kurt would just want to leave? Or worse... what if Kurt just didn't come? Not really wanting to meet Blaine anyway but too polite to cancel on him?

Blaine shook his head. He was being silly. He knew Kurt liked him in some way. Or at least he had when they met and since then Kurt had given him no reason to assume that that had changed.

No, they would spend a wonderful evening together. The elves' food was the most delicious thing in the world. No one could dislike anything these magic beings made, and they had hit it off nearly perfectly. Conversation came easily to them, even when pressing issues... like crashing or bullies.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kurt approaching or calling him and only when a hand softly touched his shoulder did he turn with a throaty shriek.

Kurt laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to startle you." Blaine blushed. He hadn't considered his own jumpiness as a possibility to spoil the evening.

"No, I was just... thinking." Blaine rubbed his neck, averting his eyes.

"About?" Kurt asked and automatically Blaine answered: "You."

As soon as he'd said it, he looked up with wide eyes, but Kurt just smiled this addictively happy, giant smile and Blaine smiled back.

For a moment they just stood there awkwardly. Their "hellos" had been profoundly ruined and now neither seemed sure what to do. A handshake seemed too formal, a hug maybe too friendly and a kiss...

"Would you like to sit?" Blaine motioned towards the blanket and Kurt gave him another smile.

"I would love that." They settled down, getting comfortable on the blanket and Blaine presented all the delicious things he had brought.

After that the awkwardness was forgotten. The food quickly led to Kurt asking about the Hogwarts kitchens and then elves as Kurt tried, wide-eyed, to imagine what they looked like. He mused that he would love to have an elf, to help with the household and especially get his dad to eat healthier. Blaine took Kurt's hand when the boy told the story of his father's heart attack, and Kurt didn't let go even when he was finished.

"But Carole keeps an eye out for your father, right?" Blaine comforted Kurt.

"Yes, she is amazing. I like her a lot. I still miss my mum and of course she isn't... but she's good for dad. I'm even grateful for Finn. With my dad having to go easy with work, Finn is a real gift when it comes to handy work."

"Your family sounds amazing. You are lucky to have them." Kurt grinned, missing the slightly yearning tone to Blaine's voice.

"I know I am. I just wish we... were in a better place." Kurt's blue eyes were clouded for a second, the ocean turning into the sky on a rainy day but Kurt recovered quickly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Tell me about your family." A lump tightened in Blaine's throat. It wasn't that Blaine's parents were bad people... but while other children spent their school days missing _home__,_Blaine felt at home at Hogwarts... or at least more so than at his parents' house. Both his parents worked for the ministry, always busy, always too bothered to care.

He guessed that they loved him, they gave him anything he asked for, sending presents and good wishes for Christmas, his birthday or just finals... but there wasn't something like a family life, like Kurt and his family had.

His brother was fond of him, he knew that. But even more so of himself, while he toured the schools and universities of the wizarding world with his theatre company.

"Yeah, when you board, your friends sort of become your family." Blaine deflected, winking at Kurt. He was worried that had been too much but Kurt just nodded understandingly and motioned for Blaine to continue.

"I guess, I'd call Mike and Sam my family. They are my best friends... and I kind of have to thank them for crashing into you. Mike is sort of quiet, but really talented and loyal. He's always been there for me. While Sam is more a force of nature." Blaine giggled thinking about his enthusiastic friend. "He's from a Muggle family, so he was brought up a little differently from Mike and me and he reads all these strange comic books, but he's a good guy. He's always fun to be around, and I know I can always count on him. I think that's what is really amazing about those two. They are just there for me."

A lump of a different kind caught in his throat. _Sometimes you don't see__ how much people mean to you until you really think about it_ he thought fleetingly, the thought was gone when he felt his other hand had been taken into Kurt's.

Kurt was kneeling in front of him, their hands intertwined between them and on Kurt's face, there was something so thoughtful and determined and plain beautiful that Blaine's breath caught.

"I want to be there for you," Kurt whispered, his eyes fixed on Blaine's, searching and then the space between them was closed and Kurt's lips were on Blaine's. Soft skin sealed over his mouth, not moving just touching, eliciting heat that spread through Blaine's whole body.

It was his first kiss. It was perfect.

When Kurt pulled back, Blaine opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Kurt who looked as dazed and flushed as he felt.

"I want to be there for you, too," Blaine whispered back. There was no one to hear them, but talking normally despite their proximity would have destroyed the cosy intimacy they had created.

Blaine let go of one of Kurt's hands and cupped the other boy's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

Time passed way too fast, sharing kisses and being giddy about it all.

Around them the world got darker. They had settled under one of the blankets and as a shiver ran through Kurt, Blaine laid an arm around him tugging him closer and making him blush.

Too soon, the freezing night around them got too cold to endure and Blaine still had a broom ride ahead of him. They packed up, smiling over the sort of domestic task, and again Blaine gave Kurt a lift to his car. Kurt hugged him close and Blaine revelled in the feeling of being allowed to enjoy it as much as he did.

Back at the castle Blaine managed to sneak in unseen. The Gryffindor common room was already nearly deserted, and he quickly made his way up to the 5th years' bedroom he shared with Mike and Sam.

"Where were you all evening, mate?" He was greeted by Sam.

"Oh, you know. Studying. Doing some research on... Muggles." He lied quickly, kicking off his shoes and taking off his robe. He was glad that he had brought his broom to the storage unit instead of just bringing it back to their room.

"Why? You don't have Muggle Studies." Mike remarked, from where he was reading on his bed.

"Just... general interest. I mean I've been friends with Sam for so long, and I know so little." He smiled at his best friend, hoping it looked less forced than it felt. Sam grinned back with a surprised delight that already had Blaine feeling guilty for lying.

He would tell his best friends about Kurt... he wanted them to know about this new, special, wonderful thing in his life. But he couldn't. He was equal parts scared of their reaction, especially Mike's, and egoistic, wanting to keep Kurt and their secret relationship to himself for a little while longer.

Before further questions could come up, he quickly went into their adjacent washing chamber, changed into his pjs and bathrobe and hoped his friends would have found a different topic when he'd come out.

He was in luck. Mike had already turned off his light and Sam seemed to be searching for something. Quickly he went to bed and turned his light off as well, Sam still looking under his bed and piles of clothes.

Blaine was about to drift off when he heard Sam speak again.

"Gosh! Blaine! Was the library flooded or something?"

"Huh?" Blaine murmured sleepily. Next to him, Mike turned on his lamp again, looking startled and annoyed.

"No? It wasn't. Why would it be?" Blaine mumbled as he sat up to look at his friend.

"Then what happened to your boots, man? They look disgusting!"

His boots were full of mud and leaves, remains from the unlucky spot near Kurt's car where he had landed. Kurt had cursed adorably and Blaine had hurried to clean his shoes with a spell, earning himself a loving kiss and a delighted "_Your__ magic is so practical! I love it!_"It seemed like he had forgotten to clean his own shoes, too busy glowing under Kurt's adoring eyes.

"Oh, right! I went for a quick walk along the lake. I read so much and had to get out."

Sam chuckled before cleaning Blaine's boots himself and continuing his search. From his left though, he was still getting a confused look.

"I get the mud. But the shore of the lake isn't exactly the right place for those leaves."

"Ah, well I guess they just... got into the stream from the forest or something." Blaine shrugged and quickly lay back down, turning away from Mike to avoid further questioning.

He would have to be more careful.


	3. Dates and cloakes

Throughout the next month, Blaine was a ray of sunshine. He walked through the corridors like he was on clouds, always smiling and more enthusiastic than ever.

His friends were a little confused at first, but as he insisted that he was simply _happy, _not giving any other explanation, they accepted it after a while.

For Blaine, the month had consisted of daily messages with Kurt. He was sure that Pavarotti was getting tired and cranky, but when he tried to give him a rest and use one of the school owls, Pavarotti had pecked his cheek, drawing blood. Blaine wasn't angry though. He couldn't be. Life was too good to be angry.

The only bad thing was now that the weather was getting colder, meeting Kurt was getting more and more difficult.

First, they had to stop meeting on Friday nights, transferring their meetings to Saturdays or Sundays. But, now even the days were getting too cold to stay out for hours, no matter what Blaine brought to warm them.

Getting away on the weekends was also more difficult. Blaine had the feeling that especially Mike was alerted by his sudden change of character and habits and he had to work hard to distract him and pass up enough opportunities to get away unquestioned.

An opportunity that Blaine was pretty excited about arose early November, which also marked their six week anniversary. It was a rainy and cloudy Sunday evening (Blaine was already dreading the flight back and the cold he'd get from it), and they were sitting in the back of Kurt's car. It was at least warm and comfortable and it was perfect to make out but Blaine was dreaming about taking Kurt on a _real_ date.

"How would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade next Saturday?" Blaine asked casually, as they took a break from kissing, Kurt cuddling into his side.

"The village close to your school? You know we can't Blaine – not with all the students who know you running around." Kurt sighed sadly which gave Blaine's heart a painful pang. It hurt Blaine that he couldn't give Kurt all he dreamt of in a relationship.

"But that's the thing – I think we can." Kurt turned in his arms and stared at him wide-eyed.

"How?" The boy breathed, his excitement evident now.

"Sam managed to get himself into detention, so he will spend next Saturday with our Transfiguration teacher while Mike told me today that he will have to work on homework all weekend, so I'm clear. Besides, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend, so no students will be there, and even if they were there, it'd be as illegally as me being there, so they couldn't tell a teacher. So, I'd just pack some casual robes for you and me... I might have to steal some from Sam for you... and I'll meet you here and we can take the broom to the village and just go on a date." Blaine beamed.

"Robes? Really, you wear those all the time? I thought that was just a uniform thing. Suddenly, I am glad not to be magical." Kurt mused.

"We don't wear them all the time." Blaine felt the need to defend himself. "Yeah, sure for school uniforms and most grownups wear them for work and if they are like old wizarding families, like mine, also at home. Others are more casual, especially since in the past 100 years, more and more wizards and witches began to mix with Muggles."

"When you say it – it sounds so romantic." Kurt teased, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"Shut up." Blaine shot back leaning forward to silence his boyfriend's teasing with his mouth. It didn't matter how many times they did this. Every time the skin of Kurt's velvet soft lips touched his and Kurt opened up, inviting Blaine into the hotness of Kurt's mouth, Blaine felt electricity shooting through his body, tingling his spine and setting every nerve on edge. He hoped he would never lose this feeling.

"But really, what do you say?" Blaine pressed as they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I say that I can't wait. Robes or not." Kurt's eyes sparkled, his mouth stretched into that big smile that Blaine loved. Blaine had to kiss him again.

Blaine felt like their main communication in the following days was limited to Blaine describing the different robes he could get so that Kurt was able to think about and put together a real first date outfit. Blaine found it both adorable and worrying — worrying mostly because he didn't want to pale more in comparison to Kurt than he normally did.

The week was busy, and soon it was thankfully Saturday morning. Sam excused himself grumbling after breakfast to attend his detention, while Mike was already deep into his papers over his untouched toast. He didn't even look up when Blaine got up and said his goodbye. It was okay though, Blaine had more important things on his mind to care.

In the end, Kurt had decided on a midnight blue robe with silver stars and silver chains. It might have been a little festive; then again he knew how extravagant Kurt's everyday clothes were. He wouldn't have expected anything less from him for a first date.

As he could sort of expect how impeccable Kurt would look, Blaine had decided to go with his most beautiful robe — a dark burgundy one that matched his skin and hair perfectly. It wasn't as ornamented as the one Kurt would wear, but the fabric was exquisite, and Blaine knew Kurt would appreciate that. The rest was simpler: black jeans, a black polo and a grey cardigan. For a moment he even debated about putting on a bowtie (he had one in the perfect burgundy) but he wasn't sure if that would be appreciated by Kurt or just give away his utter lack of knowledge of anything Muggle fashion related.

He hid everything under his school robes and packed Sam's robe into his satchel before leaving the dorm with a little bounce in his step.

Kurt was waiting for him at his car when Blaine landed. He was huddled up in a long winter coat, grinning giddily at his boyfriend.

"Show me." He demanded, jumping a little and his hands flailing excitedly before Blaine even got the chance to greet him properly.

"Patience is a virtue, kind sir," Blaine grinned as he opened his satchel to pull out the beautiful robe.

Kurt gasped as he took it in, stroking a hand over the soft fabric.

"That is just perfect," he breathed, then focused on Blaine. "Turn."

"What?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I am not getting ready for our date in front of your eyes. So turn and look away while I put this on."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling but did as he was asked, deciding to get rid of his own school robe while he was at it.

A moment later Kurt told him to look and Blaine did.

The teasing comment on his tongue died along with most of his functioning brain parts. He was stunned by the view in front of him, unable to even put into words how beautiful Kurt looked.

The robe was a little too big, but instead of making Kurt look like a kid that played dress up, he just looked leaner. The colour was a perfect match for his eyes, bringing out the blue even more than ever. With the stars and ornaments, he looked like some mighty priest from a long forgotten time or an angel sent on a holy mission.

Kurt did a spin for him and posed with a bashful smile, showing off what was hidden underneath and the picture was broken. Not because Kurt looked any less amazing but because holy or priest just didn't fit in with the clothes that led Blaine to very indecent thoughts.

Kurt wore skin tight white pants, with a dark blue pinstriped dress shirt and a white waist coat, which accentuated his slender waist. Around his neck was a black silk scarf with a silver and blue pattern, while his calves and feet were kept warm in elegant, black leather boots that seemed to be as tight of a fit as his trousers.

"Don't you like it?" Kurt asked shyly, after Blaine had spent quite some time just staring up and down his figure. It was sort of amazing how someone so drop dead gorgeous and alluring could manage to be so unsure of his own looks.

"No... I mean yes." He took a deep breath. "You look amazing. I pale in comparison."

"Thank you." Kurt grinned before moving into his personal space. "But you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, Blaine Wizard. Kurt pulled him in by his robe and finally gave him the hello kiss Blaine had been craving. He couldn't help but smile into it.

"You know we sort of look like two characters from a costume drama on ITV. I could be like a young prince at the English court and you with your looks and robe could be like a Venetian ambassador looking for, I don't know, an alliance or something. But then you meet this young prince, who would be me, and you would be head over heels though you know that you would jeopardize your mission and maybe life if it came out that we were in love. And then they, of course, would find out, but our love would overcome all odds and happy ending. Also, we match perfectly in colour which is important to me."

Blaine laughed loud.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Just off the top of my head," Kurt grinned. "Though, I really do love how amazing our outfits go together. You look fabulous in something different from your uniform."

"Mhh, I guess that is a compliment," Blaine said dryly, earning himself a fond eye roll from his boyfriend.

"So, then my honourable prince, wilt thou accompany me to the fair village that is Hogsmeade in order to celebrate our mutual adoration?"

Blaine bowed and offered his hand, which Kurt took with a giant grin on his face.

The closer they got to Hogsmeade, the more nervous Blaine got. The excitement and the possibility of their date had for a little while banished the worry of being detected.

They landed a little offside the road leading into the town, walking the rest of the way with linked hands. It felt good to be finally able to do that. Walking into town like any other couple that enjoyed a weekend in town.

Beside him, Kurt was fidgeting, but Blaine wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or pure excitement.

As they entered the village, Blaine stopped for a moment to look at his boyfriend.

"Are you ready? My world is as strange for you as yours is for me."

"I can't wait to see your world," he admitted and Blaine squeezed his hand happily.

"Then I guess I'll be able to witness a Kurt Hummel shopping sensation first hand for a change."

"Oh, then you're in for a ride, honey, because I can't wait to run wild on those stores you told me about."

Blaine's laugh stuck in his throat at Kurt's determined expression. Maybe Kurt's friends hadn't been exaggerating when complaining about Kurt's shopping habits like Kurt had said.

Still, a smile spread on his face when he realized that Kurt had called him a pet name for the first time in their relationship.

"You just called me _honey_." He grinned and Kurt's eyes went wide, cheeks turning pink.

"I did?" Kurt asked, voice higher than usual.

"You so did." Blaine leant in and pecked his boyfriend on the blushing cheek, which made said cheek turn even redder.

"So, where would you like to go, _baby_?" Blaine asked, emphasising the term of endearment with a wink.

For a while, the two boys just wandered around the small village, Kurt simply taking in all the new impressions. Here in Hogsmeade snow was already covering the ground, and, after a while, Blaine suggested they go into one of the stores if only to escape the cold.

The decision was made when Kurt suddenly stopped to stare at the display in one of the windows of Gladrags Wizardwear. On display was a beautiful emerald green robe. It had lavish gold stitching over the whole front down to where the seam was ruffled. The faceless manikin was moving around the windows, presenting the robe from every side, and Blaine was sure he could see Kurt's breath hitching. The top of the back was a mixture of different fabrics. It reminded Blaine of patchwork but it was far more delicate than that. The really special thing though was the way the fabric shone in the light. Depending on where the sun came from, the fabric glowed like jewels in light. The robe ended shortly over the knee. It was modern, fashionable, special.

Blaine looked at Kurt. His boyfriend was still staring as if he had just witnessed some miracle, which, from where Kurt was standing, he probably just had. Kurt's eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted and his hand hovering over his mouth as if to stifle a gasp.

It was adorable.

"You want to try it on?" Blaine asked cheekily as if he didn't know the answer already.

"Blaine, don't make jokes like that." Kurt said harshly, not even turning his head.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm not. But, if you don't want to, we can just..."

That was as far as he got before he had an armful of boyfriend hanging around his neck.

"Are you serious?" Kurt squealed and Blaine took the opportunity to hug Kurt close, before he excitedly bounced back out of his grip.

"Let's go!" Kurt took Blaine's hand and Blaine led them into the store.

"Good evening." A woman in a beautiful black cloak and dark hair, greeted them. "How can I help you, gentlemen?" Her voice was smooth and professional. Next to him, Blaine could feel Kurt shifting and when he turned his head, Kurt looked _different_. His back was straighter, making him even taller, and with that confident and serious expression, he looked older.

Blaine was lost for words staring at him, and as Blaine didn't even make an effort to speak, Kurt glanced at him quizzically before addressing the saleswoman.

"My boyfriend and I saw this beautiful robe in the window, and I was wondering if it were possible to try it on." Kurt smiled and Blaine gaped.

"Of course it is, sir." The woman smiled. "The changing rooms are back there. You can look for something else to try on or go straight there, while I get the robe in your size."

Blaine saw Kurt opening his mouth to tell her what size he was, but he quickly tugged at Kurt's hand and shook his head slightly.

Kurt looked confused then relieved as he noticed the witch getting out her wand which sized Kurt up a moment later. That kind of slip would have looked suspicious.

Instead, Kurt just nodded smiling before pulling Blaine to the racks and manikins with other robes, hats and clothing items.

Before the saleswoman even had the chance to present the robe, Kurt had loaded Blaine's arms with robes, cloaks, pants and pretty much every other clothing item imaginable for both of them.

Watching Kurt was both intriguing and scary. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt regarded shopping as sport, art or some kind of fighting technique. He went at it with such concentration, seizing and examining fabrics, cuts and styles, grinning like a cat that got the cream when he found something he liked, and at some pieces even letting out a squeal. There wasn't anyone else in the shop, but after a while, Blaine was sure that Kurt would cut anyone that came between him and something he wanted.

Still, seeing Kurt smile so dopily every time his gaze caught Blaine's, so thankful for being able to do this, was worth it all.

When Blaine felt like breaking down under the weight of the clothes Kurt had buried him under, the saleswoman came back and kindly freed him from his load murmuring _Wingardium Leviosa,___sending all the clothes to the changing rooms. Thankfully, that wasn't the first act of everyday magic that Kurt witnessed, so he just gave the woman a thankful nod and went to the changing rooms with Blaine.

It took them quite some time to get through the pile of clothes, but Blaine couldn't remember ever having so much fun shopping. Granted he loved nice clothes, but the passion with which Kurt went at it was infectious. It was also nice how much care Kurt put into dressing him and how much he admired his work and Blaine every time Blaine put on something new. Kurt kept the robe from the window for last, and when he finally put it on and presented himself, Blaine forgot how to breathe.

Kurt looked exquisite. The green was a beautiful contrast to his light skin and hair, while the cut accentuated his lean build and small waist. The ornaments and seam gave the whole robe something more modern than what Kurt had been wearing before, more special, more _Kurt_.

Kurt did a little spin for Blaine and his back glowed in the light of the store, while the fabric moved smoothly with his motion.

Blaine's throat was dry. This had been made for Kurt. It was perfect.

"So? What do you think?" Kurt asked grinning.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Blaine answered before he had given his words any thought.

Kurt stopped dead, surprised by the sudden emotion in Blaine's voice. Cautiously he went over to where his boyfriend was standing.

"You really think that?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine nodded sheepishly, and Kurt took in a deep breath. Slowly, Kurt let his hands come to rest on Blaine's shoulders, staring into his eyes all the while.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured, before leaning in and giving Blaine one soft kiss, into which both of them smiled.

"You know what?" Blaine whispered, his forehead resting against Kurt's, "You should get that robe and maybe some of the other things too... you know... so you have your own things for next time?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled when they fluttered open.

"Next time?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, of course, only if you want to?"

"Of course I want to, Blaine." Kurt hugged him close again before loosening his grip and looking distraught. "I don't have any wizarding money. I guess I'll have to rely on Sam the next time as well."

Kurt sighed deeply, making his way back to change back into Sam's robes.

He didn't see the wicked glint in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Excuse me," he addressed the saleslady. "I'd like to have the robe my boyfriend just tried on and these too." He pointed at a couple of things that had looked extraordinarily amazing on Kurt and some things that had made Kurt smile appreciatively at Blaine before he made his way over to the cashier. His parents were loaded, too often confusing financial attention with affection. In this moment, Blaine couldn't have been more grateful for that.

"If you don't stop grinning like that, your face might split in half." Blaine teased as they made their way down the street, loaded with bags both for Blaine and Kurt. Mostly for Kurt though.

The boy had disapproved of Blaine spending so much money on him at first, but when Blaine had insisted and admitted to not have been shopping in over a year, Kurt had been too shocked to dispute further. As he dug through all the bags that were now his, the excitement and happiness had taken over to a point where his grin was so wide, it looked like it was hurting his cheeks.

"I can't stop. I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world and several bags of clothes I didn't know _existed_a couple of hours ago. Let me bask."

Blaine chuckled. "Alright. Where do you want to go next?"

Kurt just shrugged, so Blaine decided to introduce him to Honeydukes. Blaine could see Kurt swallow hard when they entered the store, only to be surrounded by the most amazing sweets in the world. Sheepishly, Kurt admitted to having a sweet tooth. He looked so embarrassed that Blaine had to suppress the urge to coo. Instead, he talked Kurt into trying anything he might like.

"What is that, Blaine?" Kurt whispered while inspecting a rack of sweets.

"Acid pops," Blaine whispered back. Kurt's eyes widened alarmed.

"So, like lollipops but with acid?" Blaine shrugged.

"I guess?"

"Why would people do that?" Kurt asked in shock and quickly moved away from the rack. Blaine had to giggle.

"I don't know. It's funny? Like you have to be really quick eating them, or it will burn a hole into your tongue." Blaine snickered, remembering Sam eating his first unknowingly and promptly hurting himself.

"What's funny about that?" Kurt shook his head. "Is there any not dangerous food in here?"

"Try those?" Blaine advised pointing at a pile of chocolate frogs.

Kurt opened the box expectantly and squeaked as the chocolate frog jumped out of its foil and promptly into his hair.

"Blaine. Get. It. Off. Me." Blaine had half expected Kurt to freak but the frozen statue in front of him was sort of terrifying, so he quickly grabbed the frog off of his boyfriend's head, trying not to smash it into the boy's neatly styled hair.

Still, Blaine had a hard time not laughing at Kurt's facial expression. For a moment, Blaine debated having Kurt try Bertie Bott's beans next, but he really didn't want to upset Kurt further and endanger their date.

"Here, what do you think about this?" Blaine asked gently, handing Kurt a chocolate ball filled with strawberry mousse and clotted cream.

Kurt looked weary but did take a small bite, his eyes trained on Blaine. That was until he had tasted the first bite. Kurt's eyes closed and his nose scrunched up in delight as he let out a light moan.

"Blaine. That is heaven." Kurt moaned as he took another bite. Blaine grinned, looking at Kurt devouring the piece of confection. His cheeks lit up a little as Kurt continued moaning, glancing around to see if anyone paid them any attention.

"More." Kurt demanded when he had finished, and a very flustered Blaine answered that they would get some of them to take away.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the shops, and with Kurt's immediate and exciting response to everything he saw, it became an experience of a different kind for Blaine as well.

At Zonko's Kurt glared disapprovingly at all the items of practical jokes and questioned the ethics of the displayed love potions. Still, he also saw Kurt's nervous glances in his direction as he read the description on one of the bottles. It made Blaine giddy to a point where he simply had to whisper "_Won't need t__o use these on me,_" into Kurt's ear.

When they stood in front of shelves over shelves of joke articles dedicated to inducing fear and confusion, Blaine was struck with an idea.

"We should get some of these for you."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I want any of them?"

"Self-protection?" Blaine offered, but Kurt kept staring at him, blankly. "You don't talk too much about it, but I know... I _see_ how this bullying gets you down. I want to be there for you. I want to protect you, and it breaks my heart that I can't. This stuff might give you an advantage."

Kurt was gaping at him before he said in a low, serious voice, "I can't just jinx them, Blaine. I wouldn't _want_ to jinx them. I'm better than that. I despise any kind of violence. This isn't me, Blaine."

Blaine grabbed his hands, eyes even brighter at Kurt's words.

"It's nothing but smoke and mirrors. This stuff can't harm them, but it might be enough to confuse them... or scare them enough to stay away from you. I just want you to be safe."

Kurt drew his lower lip between his teeth and for a moment the motion distracted Blaine to no end. How long had it been since he had kissed that mouth? He wasn't sure, but it had been way too long. Kurt was still mulling over Blaine's proposal.

"And it wouldn't hurt them?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling gently. Kurt let out a long breathe.

"I guess then I could give it a try... for science, you know?"

Blaine grinned victoriously and kissed those rosy, delicious lips before he explained the function of all the products he was going to buy for Kurt's defence.


	4. Brew's and Strew's

When they had visited literally every shop in the small village Blaine was cold and starving, loaded with bags and bags of all the stuff Kurt had acquired. It had been exhausting and also the most fun he had ever had in the village.

"What do you think about dinner? We sort of skipped lunch but I'm really hungry by now." Blaine suggested as they were strolling down the main road.

"God, yes please! I didn't notice that I hadn't eaten anything all day but those sweets in the shop till now."

Blaine gave him an inquisitive look. "No breakfast?"

The blush was visible even beneath Kurt's from the wind and cold reddened cheeks.

"Maybe I was a little too nervous to eat this morning..."

Blaine cooed. "Aww, were you nervous about going on a real date with your gorgeous boyfriend?"

Kurt turned his head away and that was answer enough for Blaine.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Kurt asked, his voice high, as he attempted to distract Blaine. Blaine let it slide.

"I don't think The Three Brooms would be a good idea. It's a really nice place but also loud and teachers frequent it, too. Then there is The Hog's Head Inn which is... scary. I've never been in there but Sam said some weird people would hang out there." He glanced nervously at Kurt. "Then there is Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop which is, as I was told, the place most couples go to but it's also really, really _pink_." Blaine could see Kurt crinkling his nose and he sighed in relief. He really didn't want to set foot in there. "There is another tea shop called Brew's and Stew's Café. It's mostly English cuisine but it's really good and they have butter bear, too. It's cosy and a little secluded. What do you say?"

Kurt smiled and motioned Blaine to lead the way.

The restaurant was larger than it seemed from the outside, cosy and warm with lots of dark wood and stuffed with tables and benches. A fire was prickling on one side of the room while a bar took up most of the wall opposite it. The windows were lined with tables, while in the back larger booths, separated by room dividers made of coloured glass, that was shining and the warm light.

"It really does look cosy." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and squeezed his hand.

"Table for two?" A friendly looking young woman asked and quickly Kurt let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine noticed but didn't say anything, opting for smiling reassuringly at his still nervous boyfriend. As soon as Kurt felt comfortable in a place he seemed to be okay with showing affection but when he was startled he jumped back as if he feared an assault. He probably did, Blaine mused. The thought felt like venom in his head.

The lady made a flick with her wand and all the bags Blaine had been holding lifted into the air and followed the woman, Kurt and Blaine right behind. She led them to a table for two, close enough to the fire that they could feel the warmth radiating off it but not in danger to get too hot fast.

"I'll just store them for you, alright darlings?" Kurt nodded and the waitress handed them menus.

There was a moment of silence between them as they just stared at the cards.

"This is weird. Why is it weird? This shouldn't be weird." Blaine heard Kurt mumble.

"You know I can hear you." Blaine laughed nervously. Kurt peaked up from behind his menu, eyes wide.

"I just... I didn't... is it just me?" He ended in a whisper and Blaine tilted his head to the side lightly.

"No, I don't know what to say either. Have we reached our peak, Kurt? Is it downhill from here? Silence at the dinner table? What will the kids say?" He tried to joke about it and was relieved when Kurt couldn't suppress a smile.

"They are big enough. They will understand that some things have to end, darling."

"I'm not sure. I think for some things you are never old enough."

"It's terrible how time passes. It feels like it was just two months ago that we met. They grow up so fast I don't even remember having them." Blaine was now full on laughing.

"So we're getting a divorce?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him, smiling but serious for a moment before he announced: "Nah I think we're good."

Blaine's heart jumped at that.

They ordered, Blaine insisting on Kurt trying butter beer, even though Kurt disputed that he wasn't of legal drinking age.

The food was delicious and they shared both of their pies, feeding each other little bites. The conversation was light and joyful, as Kurt gushed over his father's marriage.

"And I get to plan the whole thing! It's so much fun. Carole is amazing and gorgeous, especially since she takes me shopping with her now. Dad's also really happy. I feel like Finn is struggling but he tries hard. He adapted better when they got serious and he tried to be there for me when my dad had his heart attack but I think it's still hard on him. We are not brothers but I will try to make him feel comfortable when we get the house. I don't know but I just... I want this to work you know? For my dad and for Carole and for me, too. Like sometimes it just feels like... family."

Kurt was going on and on and Blaine smiled. To see Kurt so happy made the corners of his lips quirk up and his heart swell. Good he even felt a little like crying. He was just so grateful to hear Kurt so joyful. The feeling wrapped around his heart and filled his head. Blaine felt dizzy. Kurt was just so amazing, so... _everything_. He tilted his head, resting his cheek on his hand. He knew he was staring. He didn't care as long as he could stare at Kurt.

"And the glee club is going to perform and it's going to be so much fun. Mr Schue is coming too which is sort of weird but sort of not because Dad and him are getting along pretty well for some time now and no glee club without Mr Schue so." Kurt shrugged and took a sip of his butter bear.

"I love you." The words left Blaine's mouth without consideration. It wasn't like he was blurting something out, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. The feeling was so insistent. Love. He loved Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he coughed a little, obviously chocking on his butter bear but Blaine just kept smiling. He had said it and it had felt amazing.

Kurt leaned back, his eyes wide and so blue Blaine felt like just falling right into them.

"I love you, too." Kurt's voice was high, still a little chocked but the words were perfectly audible and made Blaine's insides melt. He wanted to hold Kurt, to kiss Kurt, to do really dirty things with Kurt that were so far in the future, but he wanted it all with Kurt. And that Kurt wanted all of this with him too, a future, more than just a fling that could be over any minute was the best feeling in the world.

Blaine stretched out his hand and took Kurt's fingers into it, smiling even wider as he felt Kurt's thumb gently caressing over his knuckles. The silence was comfortable now, both of them busy and happy to just stare the other's eyes, marvelling in the moment.

The young wizard was still looking dreamily at his boyfriend as a voice disturbed their intimacy.

"Blaine?" Someone asked startled. Blaine froze. He turned slowly.

Behind him, holding hands and some bags, were Tina and Mike, with equally stunned expressions.

"Hello, Mike. Tina." He smiled at the couple hoping that he looked sincere. "So, I'm guessing that is what your homework looks like these days."

He grinned even wider, trying his best to behave normally, like it happened every day that he was surprised on a date with a stranger on a weekend that he wasn't supposed to be out anyway.

Mike wasn't fazed by Blaine's subtle allusion to his rule breaking, his eyes trained on Blaine's face, while Tina's eyes were moving from Blaine to Kurt and back, clearly curious.

"Who's your friend here? I didn't know you expected a visit from out of town."

"He..." Blaine started looking at Kurt in distress, a similar expression of panic mirroring his.

"I..." Kurt tried to explain, just as speechless as Blaine. Blaine cursed himself internally. Why hadn't they made up some kind of story just in case.

"I'm Kurt, a friend of Blaine's and you're right I'm from out of town just visiting... it was on a whim so I guess that's why Blaine hasn't told you, right Blaine?"

Silently Blaine thanked everything in the world for Kurt's amazing acting skills and fast thinking.

"Yes, I thought you were busy so I didn't inform you when I sneaked out but guess I wouldn't have found you anyway."

"Mhh, no you wouldn't have." Mike smiled friendly extending his hand to Kurt and shaking it. "You don't mind if we join you right? I've never heard of you Kurt and I'd love to catch up. This is Tina, my girlfriend."

Tina shook Kurt's hand as well, saying it was a pleasure to meet him, as Mike got two more chairs.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged an alarmed look but remained silent otherwise.

"So, you're not going to Hogwarts. I'd know you. With such a small student body you just sort of know everyone." Mike smiled kindly, but Blaine noticed how vary his eyes remained.

"No, you're right again." Kurt said and grinned back. There was a light waver to his voice but Blaine was sure that it wasn't obvious enough for a stranger to decipher. "I'm home schooled. My dad is a single parent and... I guess he just didn't want to let me out of the nest or something... I also wouldn't have wanted to leave him alone for the better part of the year."

Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine and Blaine nodded slightly, signalling that Kurt's story added up for a wizard. Kurt was pretty good at that Blaine realized. The best lie always held a little of the truth.

"Oh, that's sad Kurt. I'm sure you'd love Hogwarts! There is so much to learn and the school is amazing. You also get to meet so many people and other young wizards. You should ask your dad to come and join us next school year." Tina chirped, squeezing Kurt's arm.

"I'll talk to him about it but I doubt it. It would also be weird to be the only... 6th grader to be determined for a house." Kurt laughed and Tina and Blaine joined in.

"Where did you two meet if it wasn't in school?"

"Diagon Alley." Blaine lied quickly. "It was only this summer, must have been why I hadn't mentioned Kurt so far. I was... looking for a new broom and Kurt had just wanted some distance that day... wandering around and we literally bumped into each other."

Kurt nodded effusively.

"A story to tell the grand kids?" Tina teased and Kurt's face lit up.

"I... we..." Blaine stuttered but Tina just winked at him.

"Can't fool me, Blaine. I see you looking at each other and the whole hand holding thing wasn't too hard to analyse."

"Well, I guess... okay you're right. We're together but that's even newer so excuse me for not shouting it from the astronomy tower right away." Blaine grinned and Tina patted his hand. Mike's expression had become unreadable.

"That's really nice, Blaine. I'm happy you've found someone I just have one more question... why is Kurt wearing Sam's robe?"

Blaine, who had just started to relax, tensed up again. Across the table, Kurt's mouth was moving, like he tried to speak but no words came out.

"That's true, Kurt! Sam does have the same robe. That's odd." Tina remarked.

"Truly odd. I always try to go for the less known things. Your friend Sam must have an exquisite taste." Kurt tried to smile, but his eyes were flickering nervously.

"Actually, his mum made it. Sam's family is not really well off and when he needed one for the ball last year, she made it."

Mike's expression was serious as he turned to Blaine.

"What's going on, Blaine? I thought something was off. Now, I know something is off. Please tell me what's going on and if you got yourself into trouble."

Across the table Kurt looked scared, not knowing what to expect now. Blaine hadn't talked too much about what might happen if they were found out, both, too frightened by the possibilities and at the same time not knowing enough, unwilling to alarm Kurt for no reason.

Blaine looked at Mike, his throat dry, as he tried to come up with the best way to explain, to get Mike to understand how important this was. Mike was his best friend. He would understand. He had to.

"Before I say anything," Blaine started hesitantly "I need you to know that I love Kurt. That over the past weeks he has become one of the most important people in my life and that just thinking about staying away from him or worse being _kept _away from him, is more painful than having to deal with one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts." He glanced at Kurt who mouthed "_Skrewt?" _at him. "I also want you to really concentrate on the fact that you two are my friends and that I trust you. That I love you and that you are like family to me."

His eyes flickered between Mike and Tina. Tina looked confused but curious, while Mike's mouth had formed a tight line. He nodded though and Blaine figured that was all he could ask for.

"Kurt isn't a wizard. He is from out of town, from a small village in Scotland, couple of hours from here. These are indeed Sam's robes and I took him to Hogsmeed today so that we could finally have a proper first date."

"He's a Muggle?" Tina hissed, eyes flickering between Kurt and Blaine in surprise.

"Yes, I am, thank you, no need to be so shocked." Kurt remarked, dryly.

"Well, with all due respect, Kurt but there is. We are very strict with rules and you shouldn't know that any of this exists." Mike's voice was calm but to Blaine each and every word felt like an accusation directed at him.

"If you are implying that you can't trust me, you're wrong." Kurt's eyes were small as he seized Mike up. "And I don't see why you would get to judge anything Blaine did as he did nothing wrong."

"You can't know that, Kurt. You don't know our rules." Mike shook his head. Blaine knew the motion. Mike wasn't even trying to be hostile or antagonistic. On the contrary. He appeared his usual mixture between resigned and sympathetic, a look he usually sported when explaining something to Sam for the tenth time.

"I know that nobody got hurt so how bad can it be?" Kurt snapped. He looked at Blaine like he was waiting for him to jump in but Blaine was lost for words. He couldn't lose Kurt but he knew that Mike didn't answer well to sassing at him either.

"Listen, Mike. We didn't plan any of this. It happened and now I need you to be on my side." Mike was silent for a moment and Blaine hoped to communicate solely with his eyes how serious he was being. That this was one of these moments that counted.

"I... listen, Blaine. You know I am but I can't just give you my word without knowing the story, okay? So I promise to listen and judge afterwards." Blaine let out a relieved sigh and gave Kurt a pointed look to let Blaine take it from there. Kurt looked upset for a second, before his gaze softened and he nodded slightly.

"Okay... maybe starting with the... issue wasn't the best idea. I guess I should start at the beginning, right?" Blaine's crocked smile was met by a giggle from Kurt and a slight twitch of the lips from Mike. Tina on the other hand didn't seem to pay attention at all anymore.

"Whatever you do, Blaine... you should do it quickly. Look who just got in."

Blaine followed her alarmed gaze and looked at the door that had just swung close behind a slender man, with a round face and a green cloak that was slightly crusted with dried dirt at the seamen.

"Oh, no." Blaine whispered, as he watched his herbology teacher approach the waitress. "Oh, no." He repeated as the waitress nodded and turned to walk into their direction.

"What are you waiting for?!" Mike hissed. "Get out! We can handle Professor Longbottom but he can't see Kurt!"

Suddenly Blaine was tucked up and away from the table. As he turned away from where his eyes were fixed on the approaching teacher he saw Kurt dragging him further into the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, still stunned. It really wasn't helping that panic seemed to paralyse him.

"Backdoor... hopefully." Kurt whispered. Both sighed in relief as they reached a door that lead them straight to the backstreet of the restaurant.

"Well that was... different." Blaine commented once they had calmed down and caught their breath.

"Nice way of putting it to describe the worst first date ever." Kurt snapped as he turned and started walking down the street, away from Blaine.

"Really, Kurt? Really?" Blaine shouted as he hurried after him.

"How else would you describe a date that ends in an interrogation by your date's best friends, being doubted and mistrusted by them without as so much as being backed up by the guy who supposedly loves you and then having to make a run for it because we can't be seen by some guy with a dirty coat!" Kurt had turned around staring Blaine down with fire in his eyes. He was getting red spots on his face from the screaming. He looked younger like that, like he would stomp with his foot like an angered child. But the fury that hit Blaine was so intimidating that he took a step back.

"Don't act like this wasn't as horrible for me as it was for you!" Blaine spat back. "You think I like that my friends think I broke some kind of stupid law? That I betrayed my whole society? That I have to hide who I love. Do you think that's how I imagined that would go?"

"You still could have defended me." Kurt yelled, making his way back towards Blaine with broad steps, coming to stand a couple of feet away.

"Yeah, because that would have totally helped us in that situation." Blaine rolled his eyes. As Kurt's slender pointer finger poked at his chest, he realized that that might have been exactly the wrong reaction.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, Blaine Anderson." Kurt's voice shook and Blaine swallowed. The fire had nearly left Kurt's voice. He just sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I wanted to. I know that I can trust you but … " Kurt stepped back and bit his lip, his arms crossed over his torso. "The moment I agreed to seeing you again, we knew it would be difficult and if we want us to work we'll need people to understand. I will fight for you, Kurt and whatever Mike decides after I told him everything I will not stay away from you. But having someone we can trust could be worth a lot someday. If we ever find ourselves in a situation like we were just there..."

Hesitantly Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and uncrossed his arms. "Is that reasonable to you?"

Kurt turned his head away, avoiding Blaine's eyes, then he nodded slightly and smiled.

"Thank you." Blaine breathed in relief and pressed a fleeting kiss to Kurt's cheek. After a moment of silence he asked: "Was it really such a horrible date? I mean I think I did pretty okay, ignoring the fall out towards the ending?"

Kurt huffed out a laugh and pulled Blaine closer, laying Blaine's arms around his waist.

"I think you did pretty perfect, ignoring the fall out towards the ending as you put it." Blaine grinned and raised his head to kiss Kurt's lips softly. He could feel Kurt humming into the kiss. The press of soft lips warming his mouth and everything else, inside out. He hadn't noticed his eyes drifting shut, until Kurt pulled back and Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Bummer about the bags though. You bought so many amazing things for me." Kurt grimaced like just thinking about the lost clothes, sweets and other stuff caused him physical pain.

"Right. Can't leave that behind can we?" Blaine winked and looped himself out of Kurt's grip.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kurt asked agitated as Blaine headed back to the back exit.

"Getting your stuff. Stay here and look... magical or something."

"Always thought that was a given for me." Kurt murmured, as he watched with nervousness in his eyes how Blaine re-entered the restaurant. It only took a couple of minutes until Blaine entered the street again, once again loaded with bags.

"You did it! Weren't Tina, Mike and your professor still there?"

"They were. But Mike was so smart to make them move to a table at the front, Professor Longbottom positioned towards the door and on the window side. He was so deep into conversation with Mike, no way he could have spotted me."

Kurt nodded and took some bags from Blaine.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home then?" Kurt asked sadly.

"I gather it is." Blaine answered no less gloomy.

With linked hands, they made their way out of the village.


	5. Mike and the secret

The flight back was silent. Blaine had shrinked their bags and attached them to his broom before both him and Kurt had mounted it.

Now Kurt was clutching close to him, his face buried into Blaine's back and from time to time Blaine felt Kurt's arms clenching around him, like he was trying to hold on tighter. Blaine wondered if it was because Kurt was mulling over the same things Blaine was. If Kurt, too, was wondering when they'd see each other the next time and under what conditions it might be.

Too soon he spotted Kurt's car and they landed. In silence they got off, Kurt unlocked his car and Blaine put Kurt's share of the bags, now back to normal size, into the trunk.

"I guess... asking you to come to my dad's wedding as my date is sort of out of the question now, isn't it?"

Blaine looked up from where he had been staring at the closed trunk. Kurt was leaning against the driver's side, arms crossed over his chest and he was smiling lightly at Blaine. The relaxed demeanour didn't hide Kurt's distress though. A distress that was evident in the way he blinked too quickly and how his shoulders were slightly drawn up and tense. Something that most people might not have noticed but that was undeniably obvious to Blaine.

Slowly, Blaine stepped around the car and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He began to slowly rub at them, his thumbs stroking up and down Kurt's neck, until he felt Kurt relaxing under his ministrations and his arms fell down on either side of his body. Only then he answered.

"I'm afraid it is." He admitted softly and Kurt let out a disappointed sigh.

"I knew it was a long shot. I would just really like you to meet my dad and my friends, you know? They've been asking why I've been smiling so much lately and it's hard not to tell them."

Blaine giggled, one of his hands sliding up to cup Kurt's face.

"I know it is. It's been the same for me." For a moment, they were back to being happy and too caught up in each other to care for the rest of the world but then Kurt's eyes clouded over again.

"I just hate that I have to let you go back, unknowing what that might mean for us... when I'll be able to see or contact you again. It's even worse because I can literally do nothing but wait, Blaine. I can't even fight for us!"

"I know, Kurt. I don't want to leave you either but this might actually be a good thing." Kurt huffed out a disbelieving laugh and Blaine shushed him. "No, Kurt. Tina and Mike actually saved us today. If it hadn't been for them Professor Longbottom would probably have seen us. I trust Mike. I'm sure that we will be fine despite him knowing and... if one day we get into real trouble because of... us, I know he'll be on our side."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I just hate that we have to hide from anyone in the first place."

"Two years and we'll be able to be as open as we want to." Blaine promised.

"Two years can be a long time."

"It's nothing compared to the rest of our lives." Blaine reminded him and his favourite grin spread over Kurt's face.

"You really believe that?" Kurt's arms came up to settle around Blaine's neck and Blaine nudged Kurt's nose with his, giving him an Eskimo kiss, that warmed both of their frozen noses.

"I do, Kurt. I wish for it everyday." And then he added grinning. "Besides, we already discussed that we couldn't do that to our children. The whole not being together thing."

Kurt laughed, tugging Blaine closer.

"Right, our poor _non-existent_ children." Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's body and settled on his hips, as he stepped even closer. There was no space left between them now. Kurt was crowded against the car, Blaine's body covering his from shoulders to toes. They were so close they could feel the warm puffs of air that escaped them when exhaling on the other's face, hot against their cold skin.

"I bet you already gave them names." Blaine teased and Kurt chuckled. Blaine could feel the vibrations of it running through his body.

"All three of them." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, before he tilted his head just right and caught Blaine's mouth in a bruising kiss.

It was unlike any kiss they had ever shared. It was hot and desperate and hard from the start, Kurt demanding entrance into Blaine's mouth with his tongue. One of Kurt's hands had found its way into Blaine's hair and was keeping him close, as Kurt sucked and nibbled at Blaine's bottom lip and all that Blaine seemed be able to do was moan and whimper and dig his nails harder into Kurt's hips, while he tried to keep up with the sheer force of Kurt's kiss.

When they broke apart they were both heaving for breath, eyes closed and still clutching tightly.

"You need to go." Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded shakily. It was harder than usual to part.

Once more Kurt kissed Blaine, hard and fast before he pushed him away, far enough so Kurt could open the car's door and slide into the driver's seat quickly.

Blaine wanted to do something. Hug Kurt one more time or touch the window just to see Kurt smile and look at him again. He wanted to say _good bye_. But Kurt was right. He needed to go now, or neither of them would ever leave the forest.

Before Blaine had so much as picked up his broom, Kurt had made a U-turn and speeded down the street into the night.

"Hey, Blaine. You not going in?" Blaine turned from where he had been staring at the portrait of the fat lady, which covered the entrance to his house commons room. Spoken to him had Nick Duvall, a 5th year student who was currently holding hands with his boyfriend, Jeff, and looking at him expectantly.

"Hey, guys. Yeah... just give me a moment." Blaine said and forced a dashing smile on his face.

"Okaaaay..." Nick said before giving the fat lady the password, and entering the common room with Jeff at his side, both furiously whispering and glancing back at him until the portrait swung back and hid the entrance again.

Blaine sighed. Behind that picture was Mike waiting for him. He knew he was stalling but despite the reassurance he had given Kurt, he wasn't completely sure that they'd come out of this alright. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mike to be on his side. Only there was this small, nagging part in his mind that constantly reminded him that he couldn't be _sure_ how Mike would react in the end. Rescuing him from a lot of trouble and demanding that the cause of trouble would disappear were two very different things after all.

As the portrait swung back again, Blaine tensed.

"Jeff just asked me why you were standing outside for no apparent reason." Mike announced, as Blaine came into sight. "I suggested that one of your hair taming charms backfired and moulded your brain like it normally does your hair."

Blaine bit his lip and shuffled nervously.

"And even though I do feel better now, having said that I still would like to know the whole story that makes my best friend so nervous, he feels the need to avoid talking to me."

The words stung and Blaine tried his hardest not to look into Mike's eyes. He knew all he would see were betrayal and disappointment.

"I... you're right. I promised you just... somewhere less crowded?" Blaine pleaded and Mike nodded. He stepped out and without a second look at Blaine, walked down the corridor.

Blaine followed him, not questioning where they were going. Walking behind Mike, he felt like a naughty little boy following a superior. Mike's straight posture, that he had quite some inches on Blaine in height and his general bitter frustration with Blaine that day only added to the appearance.

When Mike suddenly stopped, Blaine nearly crashed into him. Mike made a half turn and walked the corridor back down a couple of feet before turning again and repeating the motion.

"Mike... what?" Blaine asked baffled but Mike held up a finger, silencing his friend effectively.

Blaine was about to speak again as something on the wall behind Mike caught his attention. He gasped. Right in front of his eyes, in the middle of the empty wall a giant wooden door had appeared.

"What?" He mouthed but Mike was already opening the door and pulling Blaine inside. The door fell shut and disappeared behind him.

Blaine stared at the hard, solid stone where the door had been a second prior, as panic started to wash over him. Sure, he had cut his teeth on magic but this was uncommon even on wizrading world level.

"Blaine?" Mike called and finally Blaine turned away from where he had been staring at the wall and took the rest of the room in. It wasn't that big, but comfortable. With a prickling fire on one side, in front of which two comfortable armchairs stood, and a small table between them, on which a plate with cookies, two cups and a seemingly hot pot of tea stood. On the other side of the room was a soft looking bed, with made up, tidy sheets.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked as he made his way towards Mike to sit in the unoccupied chair.

"My turn to ask questions, Blaine." Mike reminded him and poured them both a cup of tea.

"I would have seconded that before you brought me to a room that magically appears and then magically locks us in." Blaine muttered and Mike looked at him sternly.

"Do you think I brought you here to stack your lifeless body where no one will ever find it?"

"No... maybe after you heard my story." Blaine whispered.

"Is it that bad, now?" Blaine looked up with wide eyes and shock his head fiercely. "Well, then you have nothing to fear, unless you take me for the person to go into a room with disappearing doors without knowing how to make them reappear."

"No, not really." Blaine admitted and heaved a sigh. "So, I guess now is my time to talk?"

Mike nodded and Blaine sighed again.

"From the beginning?" Blaine asked and Mike nodded.

"From the beginning." And so Blaine began. He told Mike everything. About how Sam had left him in the fog and how his sole intention had been to land somewhere to wait for the sky to clear up. How he had worried about them and not noticed this one small Muggle teen sitting in that clearing so far out in the woods. How he had been lost for what to do, how Kurt had been witty and smart and got him talking. How Blaine had realised how much he actually enjoyed talking to Kurt and that he didn't want to stop. That something about Kurt had just made Blaine trust this beautiful boy. How after Blaine had told his story, Kurt had shared something of his own. At that part Mike actually interrupted him.

"So, wait. People actually harass him because he is gay?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, as I understood it, it's sort of like what Sebastian does with Sam sometimes... only every day and more... physical."

Mike's lips formed a straight line and Blaine could see his hands tightening around his cup of tea.

After that Mike didn't say much more. He only listened as Blaine told him about how they had kept contact through Pavarotti and started meeting in the meadow so that neither wizard not Muggle, would see them. That Blaine had wooed Kurt with romantic picnics and that they had shared all there was to them with each other, when walking through the forest or sitting in Kurt's car.

That the change of weather had Blaine reconsidering their way of meeting. That he wanted to be able to give Kurt more than just a dear secret to keep. How he had planned the date in Hogsmead and what he had all considered to make sure they were save and how it had all worked out until...

"Until, Tina and I walked in on you." Mike concluded and Blaine nodded.

Silence stretched between them, as Mike stared into the fire and Blaine waited expectantly for any reaction from his friend.

"You really love him?" Mike asked after a while and Blaine let out a puff of air, he hadn't realised he was holding.

"So much, Mike. You can't even understand how much. I'd do anything for him. I've never felt like this. He is just _everything_." Blaine gushed.

"Would you even stay away from him if you knew it were best for the both of you?" Mike inquired, his eyes searching when he looked at Blaine.

"Please, don't do that to me, Mike." Blaine whispered. He felt his throat tighten and tears prickling in his eyes, fear and panic clenching unpleasantly in his stomach. Mike couldn't ask that of him. Not after all that Blaine had just told him. Mike would be on his side. Mike need to be on their side. He had promised Kurt...

"What do you expect from me?" Mike asked. He sounded torn faced with his tear eyed friend. He put his tea cup down and cleared his throat. "Muggles aren't supposed to know about us. You know the stories. The mayhem that is caused when Muggles find out about us and how the ministry has to clean it up. You also know the stories about how they clean up most of the time."

Blaine shook his head, tears were now streaming down his face freely.

"They can't do that, Mike. Months. They would have to take months or at least days and moments and just random thoughts because I know how much I think about him, okay? He is always on my mind. They just can't... they couldn't... just... no."

It was all he had feared. That one day someone would find out and that they would make Kurt forget. Leaving Blaine with the pain that the love of his life couldn't remember Blaine even existed.

A tentative hand found its way into his. Blaine looked up at Mike who looked so sad that it only made Blaine cry harder.

"I know, Blaine. That's why you need to end it now. I don't think that Kurt will tell anyone and let's be honest, who would believe him? But if you end it now you both get to keep the memories of what was your first love. Isn't that better than the alternative?"

Blaine was still shaking with his silent sobs and Mike squeezed his hand harder.

"I can't leave him alone. He needs me." His words were nearly inaudible between the hiccups and sobs but Mike seemed to understand. In one quick motion he was up and sitting on the armrest of Blaine's chair and slinging one arm around Blaine's shoulders, who buried his face into his friend's stomach.

"There, there. Let it all out." Mike muttered while he patted his friend's back until Blaine had no tears left to cry. As Blaine leant back, eyes puffy and red, and just generally feeling miserable, Mike slid back into his seat.

"It's just not fair." Blaine disputed. "Adults get married to Muggle's all the time! Why does it have to be different just because we are still in school? They can't say it's different just because we are still in school. I love him and he loves me. That's okay. I am a wizard and he is not and that is okay, too. We respect Muggles and their lives! And when a witch or a wizard falls in love with a Muggle it is okay to tell them about our world so tell me now, where is my bloody fault?"

Mike looked unhappy at Blaine's rant.

"I don't know. I don't think there is anything wrong with it but I am not the ministry and I am not in charge at Hogwarts."

"Do you really think that McGonagall would do something this terrible to an innocent teenage Muggle?" Blaine inquired, eyes trained on Mike's face, gauging his reaction.

"No, I don't know. I don't think she would but we can't know, Blaine." Blaine sensed the uncertainty in his friend's stand.

"I can't believe she would. Seriously. It's just a little over two years, Mike. By the time I graduate we won't have to hide any more." Blaine leaned over the table and stared at Mike with wide eyes. He knew his puppy eyes were unrestistable and right now they shone with the full force of the hope and enthusiasm of a desperate man in love.

"You didn't even manage three months without being this close to being caught." Mike argued holding his hand up, thumb and pointer finger nearly touching.

"We were reckless and stupid." Blaine waved it off. "Now, we know better and we have you and Tina to cover for us."

"Don't pull me further in than I already am, Blaine Anderson." Mike's voice was sharp but Blaine didn't buy it. Despite Mike's urge to obey each and every rule, Blaine didn't doubt that in the end his loyalty to those he loved was stronger.

"You know I never asked anything so important from you. You know I'd do it for you. I'm not even asking much, Mike. Please. Please, Mike."

Blaine could see Mike's resistance breaking under his pleas.

"Okay. Fine." Mike huffed out, throwing his hands up in the air. Blaine was about to jump up to hug Mike when said one raised his voice again. "But I have conditions."

Blaine slumped back in his seat but signalled his friend to continue.

"No meeting without getting my okay. If you want me to cover, I'll need to know what, when and for how long." Blaine nodded. "Hogsmead is off limits. I don't care if you guys have to build an igloo. You are not getting this close to the school again."

"Seems reasonable." Blaine said dryly and Mike gave him a pointed look.

"And three: you need to find a better way of communication but owls. Sam already asked me why you were getting so many letters recently. If Sam caught on, others will, too."

That shook Blaine up.

"But how? We can't usefloo powder and what else is there? Muggle devices don't work around here so we can't text either."

"What is _text_?" Mike asked interested but Blaine shook his head. He wasn't too sure himself how exactly it worked.

"I might have an idea." Mike mused after a moment. "This room gives you anything you ask for so just ask it for a way of communication with Kurt."

Blaine looked at his friend quizzically. "How do I ask a room?"

"You have to think of it and it will appear." Mike said and shrugged like it was obvious. Blaine's eyebrows were raised in doubt but still, it was worth a try.

_I need something to communicate with my boyfriend, Kurt, without people being able to detect it. I need something to communicate with my boyfriend, Kurt, without people being able to detect it. I need something to communicate with my boyfriend, Kurt, without people being able to detect it._

He thought over and over again, eyes squeezed shut until he heard Mike gasp. Blaine opened his eyes, blinking hard as his pupils adjusted to the sudden light. When he was able to see clearly again, he followed Mike's line of view.

Next to him, on the table, two small pocket mirrors had appeared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mike whispered and took one of the richly decorated mirrors.

"If it is what I think you think it is, I am the luckiest guy in the world." Blaine whispered back and took the second one. He glanced at Mike, who was staring at the mirror in awe. "Go on. Say it." Blaine prompted, hope and excitement clenching in his stomach.

Mike glanced up briefly and nodded before focusing back on the piece of glass in his hand. He cleared his throat and then said, loud and clear, into the mirror. "Blaine Anderson."

A silent "oh" escaped Blaine's mouth as he stared at the mirror where a second later Mike's face appeared in. He looked up and beamed at Mike.

"I'd say it is what I think you thought it was." Mike grinned back.

"I think you're right."

For another second Blaine marvelled in the light of possibilities this brought. Them talking every day. Blaine showing Kurt around the castle. Kurt showing Blaine around the house and his room! Kurt showing him... other things.

Blaine's cheeks reddened and quickly he tried to think of something else.

"Where even are we?" Was the first question that popped into his head, and as he said it, he had to admit, that it was a good question. He turned to Mike, who had paused studying the mirror in favour of looking at Blaine.

"Did you ever hear of _The Room of Requirement_?" Mike asked with a smug grin and leant back in his chair.

"Yeah, of course. It was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts in a fire, in which the diadem of Ravenclaw was lost and part of Tom Riddle's soul destroyed." Blaine answered. "Why do you ask?"

Mike's grin good bigger as he raised his eyebrows, staring at Blaine.

"What Mike? Just say it?" His friend chuckled and let his eyes drift around the room, stopping at the tea, cookies and then resting for a second longer, on the mirrors.

Blaine followed Mike's gaze, trying to connect the dots until realisation hit him like an angered whomping willow.

"But it was destroyed!" Blaine gasped. "All the history books say so." Blaine stared at Mike who was chuckling happily.

"I know! I was so amazed when I found it by accident. All Tina and I had wanted was... a quiet corner and that's what we got! At first I thought it was just a well hidden room but when stuff kept appearing upon our wish it was the only explanation. "

Blaine's eyes were getting wider and wider. He didn't even notice that he had started jumping up and down in his seat.

"First of all: yikes Mike! Too much information! But second of all: That is so unbelievable I don't even know what to say!" Blaine looked around the room and then squeezed his eyes together. As he opened them again he grinned, as he looked at the bottle of hair gel that had just appeared on the table.

"You are such a dafty." Mike commented dryly but couldn't hide his smile at his best friend's antics. Blaine was staring at the hair gel like he had just witnessed a miracle. Well, he sort of had.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this place though." Blaine pouted and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well I kept a secret room for you. You kept a secret boyfriend from me. I think we're even."

"Not just some room, Mike! The bloody Room of Requirement! A historical and magical mystery!" Blaine argued.

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me about the love of your life or something. So who is the bigger arse here?" Mike nudged Blaine's arm and Blaine couldn't help but grin. After all, Mike had just declared his boyfriend the love of his life.

"I guess I am. Because my secret is way better than yours." Mike smiled gently at him.

"I guess it is."


	6. So close and yet so far

The following night, Blaine lay in his bed expectedly. It was just after eight, but with the excuse of feeling tired after the extensive, and awfully cold, Quidditch training in the afternoon, he had sneaked up to his dorm room and into bed.

Mike had excused himself from the tower saying he "had to do homework" but the little smile he had shot Blaine, had let him believe, that "doing homework" was their new codeword for "meeting their significant other". Blaine also didn't have to worry about Sam barging in any time soon. When Blaine had gone up, Sam had been deep into conversation with some of their team mates, and knowing Sam, it could take him hours to finish talking sports once he had started.

In conclusion, Blaine was in the clear, and now he was waiting, cuddled under the covers, in his Pjs, staring at the two-way mirror, waiting for Kurt to appear. In the haze of enthusiasm that had kicked in, after his conversation with Mike in the room of requirement the previous night, Blaine had been about to head to the owl tower right away, until Mike had reminded him sternly, that he was supposed to be unsuspicious and that breaking curfew by staying out of the tower past ten pm as a 5th year was anything but.

So, Blaine had caved and followed his best friend back to their dorm with a giant grin plastered on his face and a spring in his step that had made Mike rolling his eyes fondly.

Monday morning though, there wouldn't have been a force in the world, that would have been able to stop Blaine from rushing out of the dorm and to the owlery. He had scribbled a quick note to Kurt, telling him that they were okay and that they could communicate with these mirrors, that Kurt should be alone this very night and just say Blaine's name into the mirror around 8:30 pm.

It was 8:35pm now and Blaine was getting anxious that Kurt wouldn't show. That he'd dismissed the mirror and note as a joke or maybe that he had come to the conclusion that Blaine wasn't worth all the trouble they were going through.

Blaine's insides twisted at that thought. It felt like snakes had wrapped themselves around his organs, mainly his stomach, lungs and heart, and were just squishing them together, making him want to throw up, his breathing going ragged and his heart clench painfully. He shuffled around in his bed, trying to sink further down into his pillows, his naked feet tapping against each other, as he wiggled his toes, in an attempt to shake of the nervousness and just relax.

Reflexively he checked his reflection in the mirror and sat straight up as he caught side of a face that wasn't his.

"Kurt." He breathed out, the snakes being chased away from his body by the pleasant warmth that always overcame him in the sight of Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt smiled tentatively at him. It was unbelievable how clear Kurt's face was in the mirror. Sure, it was smaller than normally, shrunk to the size of the mirror and still Blaine thought he might be able to count every freckle on Kurt's face. He let the fingertips of his middle and pointer finger rest on the cold glass, where he could see Kurt's cheek.

"You seem so close and still..." He sighed and Kurt nodded.

"I know what you mean. It's like I'm looking at you through a window. It's a little like facetime. Though I never got a call with such good audio." Kurt joked and Blaine chuckled.

"I think I understood enough of that joke to get it." He mused and Kurt's lips stretched into a smile.

"Then I taught you well, Mr. Anderson." Kurt's smile was coy, as he turned a little looking at Blaine over his shoulder and all Blaine wanted was to kiss the smirk right of his lips. He cleared his throat and instantly the smile disappeared from Kurt's face.

"I guess the time to bask in the bliss of this magical communication device is over then?" Kurt asked solemnly. Blaine could feel Kurt searching his face for any indication for what was about to come, his blue eyes alert and steady.

"It is." Blaine agreed. For a second Kurt's calm demeanour slipped and Blaine could see beneath the surface, where panic wasn't far away. "But just for the moment." He promised quickly.

"I know that." Kurt scoffed. "You said in your note we would be okay?"

Blaine settled back into his pillows and held the mirror up higher so he could face Kurt directly.

"Yes, we will be alright. I told Mike everything and hey that's basically what got us those mirrors here." He smiled reassuringly at Kurt who didn't look convinced.

"I think I'd like to have a little more details before I feel relieved."

"That's feasible." Blaine paused for a second, wondering where best to start. In all honesty, Mike hadn't been as supportive as he had hoped at the beginning and Blaine wasn't sure how to best explain that to Kurt. If at all. Mike was supportive now after all.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out and promptly Blaine's focus was back on his boyfriend. He shouldn't keep information from Kurt. They already had to keep so many secrets from so many people. They couldn't do that with each other. Blaine had to put everything on the table. Absolutely everything.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was wondering how best to start." He smiled at Kurt's face in the mirror and the other boy gave a sharp nod.

"I'd say start at the beginning."

"Yeah, you and Mike both." Blaine remarked, remembering his best friend's words from the previous night. "Okay, so I was really nervous." Blaine started and Kurt listened.

Kurt was an attentive listener. His eyes widened when Blaine told him about how Mike and he had found the room. He bit his lip when Blaine shortly recalled Mike's immediate reaction to their story and his mouth formed an ever tighter line, his eyebrows drawn together when Blaine told him about Mike's first conclusion, the one with breaking up and never seeing each other again.

Kurt's eyes only softened when Blaine told him about Mike's second reaction, his face lighting up as Blaine repeated the part about them being able to stay together, Mike watching out for them as long as they were more careful.

"I was so bloody scared." Kurt admitted out when Blaine was done.

"I know, baby. Me, too." Blaine whispered. They shared a grin as relieve spread between them.

"So..." Kurt started, still smiling but Blaine interrupted him.

"Before you say anything more we need to discuss something else, Kurt." Blaine's heart was pumping in his chest but he kept his voice steady. He knew that what he was about to say could end everything they had, but it wasn't fair to keep Kurt in the dark when it meant to put him into danger. Mike was right. If someone found out about them, there would always be the possibility of Kurt getting his memory erased. Still, it was neither Mike's nor Blaine's decision to make, whether Kurt wanted to take that risk.

"Well, if that doesn't sound serious." Kurt teased. Kurt's picture in Blaine's mirror moved and Blaine realized that Kurt was shuffling nervously. A nervousness that he seemingly tried to cover with wit.

"I'm afraid it is." Blaine rubbed his neck. Once again he didn't know where to start. He wanted to protect Kurt. But he didn't want to lose Kurt either. But again Mike was right: in the end Kurt's safety was more important than his pain.

"Just spit it out, Blaine." Kurt laughed anxiously. "You're freaking me out a little over here and I have to say, I had enough of that for a day." Blaine's hand in his neck stilled where he had been mindlessly tugging at his loose curls. His eyes widened as he took in the worried expression on his boyfriend's face. Blaine hummed in agreement, as he tried to collect himself, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. He should be the strong one here, being calm and composed. Instead he was freaking Kurt out before he had even laid out the issue.

"I, sorry." Kurt smiled at him reassuringly and Blaine closed his eyes for a fleeting moment, just concentrating on the words that he had to say. "Kurt, you know we talked about that we have to stay a secret because Muggles aren't supposed to know about us and us dating and me sneaking out to do it could get me into trouble." Blaine paused and Kurt nodded, his eye brows raised in apprehension. "Well, that wasn't entirely true."

Blaine looked up from underneath his lashes as he waited for Kurt to react to that. Try as he might his voice had cracked slightly on the last words. Until yesterday, keeping this from Kurt had only ever been precaution. Why spook Kurt unnecessarily? After his talk with Mike he had realized that it had been egoism and fear that had sealed his lips. The possibility of Kurt realising that both these things were so undeniably part of Blaine, was a daunting one. Silence spread between them and Blaine lowered his head, suddenly taking great interest in a lose thread in his comforter.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was still even and gentle but Blaine nevertheless tensed at the sound. "You might want to elaborate before you go full force kicked puppy on me." Despite the agitation Blaine had to chuckle and look up. Instantly, his eyes were caught by Kurt's. Kurt didn't smile but he didn't frown either. He scrutinised Blaine's expression and didn't let go of his eyes, holding his gaze.

By then Blaine had already been convinced that Kurt's eyes had to be magical themselves. It was the only way how the natural change in colour could be explained. Right now, they were a deep blue, like the distant sea and Blaine was absorbed by it.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated, with more force this time and Blaine shook himself out of his mesmerized state.

"Yes, right. I... we never talked about what exactly would happen when the school administration or worse the ministry found out about us, beyond us not being allowed to see each other. The thing is... the thing I worry about is, that they might do to you what I know they do to Muggles who found out about us by accident." Kurt's face was still mostly apprehensive but from the way only one of Kurt's brows was poised by now, Blaine could tell he was growing impatient.

"When, when a Muggle sees a wizard or witch perform magic or is in any way harmed by that... they normally go and... they, they erase the person's memory of the incident." Blaine's voice cracked again and he couldn't bring himself to keep looking at Kurt. Tears were burning in the corners of Blaine's eyes. He was so stupid and egoistic. For that alone Kurt should break up with him and find someone he could be open, happy and _safe_ with.

"They erase the memory of the Muggle?" Kurt asked. His voice was still levelled but Blaine was convinced to make out a light waver. Blaine nodded. He still didn't dare to look up and face the disappointment, distrust and betrayal that were awaiting him.

"But only the parts with connected to magic?" Blaine nodded again before he reconsidered his reaction and said, "I think they sort of search for those memories. They are really well trained but I don't really know how it works."

Blaine heard Kurt taking in a shuddering breath while he continued to pick at the lose thread in his blanket.

"So, they would have to erase everything I know about magic. In conclusion they would have to take away every memory I have of you... even when it was just me thinking of you. So, they would end up, removing random bits and pieces... whole days from the past months."

Blaine nodded again. He could feel a tear running down his cheek. It took everything in him to not start sobbing and shaking violently, profoundly apologizing to Kurt and begging for his forgiveness.

"Okay." Kurt said and Blaine's head shot up.

"Okay?" Blaine mimicked incredulous.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt repeated. His lower lip was slightly jutted out. He looked determined if a little juvenile, like a child that was not about to budge on a decision.

"Kurt, do you understand what I just told you?" Blaine tried hard not to sound patronising. Frankly, he was probably too stunned to appear as such.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Blaine. I understand that you kept extremely relevant information from me. But I think I also understand and comprehend why you did it. You didn't want to scare me of. And well, now you've came clear with me and honestly, I don't care."

"You don't care." Blaine repeated lamely. "But they could take all your memories away from you, Kurt. Doesn't that scare you?"

Kurt seemed to consider that for a moment, his bottom lip now drawn into his mouth in concentration.

"Nope. Not really." He concluded and winked at Blaine. At that Blaine sacked pack into this cushions, all tension leaving his body at once.

"Why?" Blaine blurted out and Kurt smiled even wider at him. "Well, if I have to choose between leaving you and maybe, possibly forgetting that you even existed... I'll go with amnesia." Kurt averted his eyes, the frame around his face moving a little. "Besides, you make me happy, Blaine. You are one of the only really good things in my life and if I forgot about you... that would be better than knowing you were there, somewhere and I could do nothing but long for you while you moved on."

"I couldn't move on." Blaine breathed. He was overcome with the urge to hug, kiss and hold Kurt. Never before had he cursed distance as much as in this moment.

"That is good to know." Kurt smiled but he didn't look convinced. "Would you promise me something though?"

"Anything." Blaine didn't even consider his response. It came directly from his heart and he meant it with all he was. "If that ever happened, either really, and you were finished with school in two years, could you promise to come find me? I love you, Blaine and I would do anything to stay with you but I really feel like the ball is in your corner on that one." Kurt shrugged, biting his lip.

Blaine giggled, happily. Nothing but that had never been a possibility for him. "Of course I would come find you. I will always come find you. I am a pretty good finder."

"Is that a sports allusion I'm not getting?" Kurt squinted his eyes and Blaine giggled again. He was a little chocked. It was like there was still this great big lump in his throat and all his happiness was pushing so hard against it that it became hard to breathe. "Yeah, it was."

Kurt murmured "thought so" and winked at Blaine before his face became serious again, nevertheless the soft expression not leaving his eyes.

"Be honest with me though. Do you really think they would do that to me, Blaine? We are in love. I have proven that I can be trusted and there have to be tons of Muggles knowing about your kind. Family members of Muggleborn wizards, spouses and maybe even friends of witches and wizards alike! Do you really think your ministry or your headmaster would take months of memories from a sixteen year old boy?"

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's thoughtfulness and even though these were the exact same arguments he had presented to Mike the previous night he whispered, "I can't be sure they won't."

"But do you think they will?" Kurt inquired further.

"What does it mat...?"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted him sharply and quickly Blaine shook his head.

"Thought so." Kurt said satisfied and Blaine couldn't help but to role his eyes at Kurt's pleased grin.

"As all this stuff is seriously out of the way now... ?" Blaine nodded in agreement. "There really is no way you could be my date for my dad's wedding, is there?"

Kurt's eyes were wide and hopeful and Blaine's heart sunk at the sight.

"I think Mike is right when he says we should lay low for some time." Kurt visibly deflated on the other side of the mirror and Blaine's heart sunk further. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine started to apologize but Kurt waved it of with a dismissive hand gesture.

"I knew it was a long shot." Silence stretched between them as Blaine tried frantically to come up with something to say.

"Does your dad know about... us?" Blaine decided to ask, as the silence seemed to become unbearable.

"He knows that something is up. He's good at that. Knowing stuff. Like just feeling it. But I told him that I was just happy because I get to plan the wedding and Sectionals are coming up and I might get a solo and that I'm getting along better with people in glee. It works for now but we'll have to see if he gets too suspicious." Kurt shrugged.

"I wish you could tell him." Blaine admitted and Kurt shrugged again. "It's fine." There was another pause before Kurt asked tentatively. "So, no meeting any time soon?"

"I'm afraid not." Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was just so very frustrating.

"We'll figure something out." Kurt assured him and Blaine's lips quirked up in a smile. "I don't doubt you. Until then we have this?" Blaine asked, trying to point at the mirror without hiding all of Kurt's face behind his hand.

"Until then we have this." Kurt agreed and put the tip of his finger against where Blaine's was resting his on the glass. "I have to go now. Dream of me, Blaine. I kiss you in my sleep."

Instantly, Kurt's face was flaming red and he was about to stutter something about not having meant it like _that and being utterly too cheesy _but Blaine hushed him.

"I'll dream about you and kiss you back." Blaine murmured, in what he hoped was a sort of sexy tone. Kurt rolled his eyes a little but the beam and the kiss he blowed him before disconnecting the call, made Blaine's stomach flip pleasantly.

When the only thing staring back at him was his own reflection, Blaine put the mirror into his night stand and sank further under his covers, eyes closed and a dopey grin on his face. He couldn't help but flail a little as he closed his eyes and thought about Kurt, hoping that those lips, those eyes, those hands would follow him into his dream and wrap themselves around him in the way he longed to feel again.

He rolled onto his side and hugged his pillow closer to his chest, imagining it was Kurt as he drifted of into a content sleep.

In a similar manner most of November passed. Blaine would send Kurt owls to check when they could talk and then Blaine would skip to his dorm room, search around the castle for a deserted corner or, more and more often, head to the room of requirement and wait for Kurt to call.

They would talk, sometimes for hours until one of them fell asleep or Blaine had to head back to his room and it was nice but as time went on it just wasn't enough. Blaine wanted to touch Kurt, to kiss him, to hold him or simply be able to see more of him than just his face and sometimes the minimized sight of his body when Kurt showed him an outfit he was extremely proud of.

It also didn't help that Kurt sometimes had practice for Sectionals until late in the evening and that the ongoing wedding preparations, next to house hunting took up a lot of time.

On Blaine's side, even though Mike was helpful and attentive in giving Blaine space and time to talk to Kurt, Sam didn't understand why his best friend should even want to go up to bed early or wander around alone in the evening. So Sam often took it on himself to entertain Blaine, playing cards or just "joining him for a walk", chatting to him endlessly about comics and superheroes and even though Blaine enjoyed Sam's company to no end and loved all the amazing Muggle stuff Sam introduced him to, it just took away even more time he could spend talking to Kurt.

When December came around Blaine's constant mood could only be labelled as sulking. He only half listened to his teachers, he was constantly bitching at other people and when he wasn't he was just staring off into space with a tormented expression.

Around him the castle was being decorated for Christmas, the ghosts carolling in the halls and the students happily chatting about presents they were getting or how they would spend their holidays. The mayhem around him only decreased Blaine's mood.

Talking to Kurt only worked as a momentary fix. As soon as Kurt would appear in his mirror Blaine would be bubbly and happy, listening to how the wedding had been, how Kurt had decorated the new house with Carole and what a weirdly entertaining nightmare living with Finn was. He would let Kurt talk about the thrill of actually getting to sing at sectionals, singing lead in a number with Rachel and how amazing it had been to win. Blaine would even share stories of his own but as soon as the call ended, Blaine was back to missing Kurt and everything about him and basically hating everything in the world that stopped him from being with him.

People around him were noticing, too. Mike settled on hushed words of support and promises of _soon_. Blaine had no idea how that was even a possibility by now.

As every year, by late November the castle and grounds were covered in several inches of snow, storms constantly adding to that and the cold was so biting that most Quidditch training had been cancelled. Travelling to Kurt on a broom or for to meet outside was out of the question. That in mind there was no way of them seeing each other before February.

Mike didn't seem to have an idea either when Blaine snapped one evening and asked how he could promise Blaine anything at all.

Sam on the other hand tried his best to cheer Blaine up. It didn't work. At all. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the blond Gryffindor from trying so Blaine wasn't surprised, maybe a little annoyed when Sam approached him one early December evening, where Blaine was brooding over potions homework in the library.

"You seriously need to cheer up, mate." Sam whispered as a greeting and Blaine made a distracted huff, not even looking up.

"No, but really, man. You have been all kinds of weird for weeks now. First you were all sunshiny and now you are more bitchy and depressed than the Mourning Myrtle and that's saying something." Blaine only shrugged and Sam heaved a sigh.

"And like I don't even know why because you don't talk to me, Blaine. And I see you talking to Mike but when I ask Mike he says he doesn't know either so what's wrong?" Blaine didn't comment, only turned a page in his book trying to take in the words as he read them. There was this tiny part in him that just wanted to tell Sam everything. About Kurt and how he loved him and how he missed him. Sam would understand. In a way, even better than Mike because Sam actually new Muggles and how to deal with being secret in their world. This part of him missed his best friend who was always supportive and just there for him when he had trouble with his father or brother and who understood him. Sam _got_ him on a so simple level that Blaine himself couldn't comprehend it sometimes.

The larger part of himself was way to indulged in his self-pity to let anyone make him feel better and of course there was the thing where Kurt and he were a secret that could when found out get him into trouble and anyone who knew.

"Is it the whole Christmas thing? I mean generally you love Christmas but this year you seem to scowl at every tree or ornament you see." Sam's voice was questioning, seemingly waiting for Blaine to react in any way but Blaine gave nothing away. "Is it because of your parents?" Sam suddenly hissed and Blaine froze simply because of the sudden change in tone.

"They aren't actually going to be there for Christmas this year." Blaine answered shaken out of his lethargy. Sam leaned back in his chair and let out a indignant noise, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, that's it? Your parents are letting you down for Christmas. This is why you were so blue and not in your _cookie baking, present buying, carols singing _Winter mood." Sam concluded and Blaine just nodded. Nothing of this was true. He hadn't even paid too much thought to his parents and Christmas, vaguely wondering if he should go home to an empty house or stay at the castle but denying it would only have lead to further questioning.

"That sucks, mate." Sam said softly and lay a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing it.

For a moment they sat in silence and Blaine was already convinced that Sam was done, now that he had figured Blaine out when Sam suddenly sat upright and grabbed Blaine's face with both hands.

"What? Sam?!" Blaine hissed, trying not to react too loudly in awareness of their surroundings.

"I have the most brilliant idea!" Sam said excitedly. "You're going to spend Christmas with me and my folks! My mum adores you and my little sister has the biggest crush on you. Dad also likes you because you are all polite and helpful and stuff. It's perfect!"

Sam's eyes were gleaming as Blaine looked into them. Genuine concern and the need to help, the need to make Blaine feel better shining in them and Blaine deflated. Suddenly, Blaine felt guilty and mean for the behaviour he had shown towards his friends. His tragic state wasn't their fault and they had been nothing but nice and now _this_.

"Do you think they would let me?" Blaine whispered, spite and annoyance completely gone from his voice. Sam seemed to notice because he made a happy and affirmative noise.

"If I say yes will you stop squishing my face?" Blaine smiled lightly and Sam beamed back.

"I might consider it." Sam chuckled and Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

"Okay, yes. I'll come." Blaine agreed and Sam pinched his cheeks happily.

"Now, that's my boy." He laughed and jumped up. "I'll write my mum right away."

"Quiet, Evans." The librarian hissed and Sam ducked his head as he headed out of the library giving Blaine a thumbs up over his shoulder.

Blaine grinned back until Sam was out of sight. When he turned back to his reading his face was back to serious, though his expression lacked the usual tinge of despair. Brooding and feeling sorry for himself wasn't helping anyone. It just made everyone feel bad. There had to be a way to see Kurt. He was a bloody wizard by Merlin's beard. There had to be a way and if there was Blaine was going to find it.

A giddy grin appeared on his face at the possibility of seeing Kurt again and with new enthusiasm he continued his homework.


	7. Of Slytherins and new possibilites

As Christmas drew closer Blaine tried hard to be his usual charming self. Sam's worry had indeed shaken him and Blaine didn't want to be a point of concern for any of his friends. So he was friendly and polite and kept the wallowing for the long, lonely nights when he hugged his pillow close and the poor fantasy of it being Kurt wasn't enough.

His search for a new way to visit Kurt was also not coming along and he had to admit that what had started as burning enthusiasm was slowly turning into resignation. He had researched books about the history of Hogwarts, old maps and other resources to find secret passageways out of the castle. He did find one or two which he filed away for later but that still didn't solve the problem of how he should get to Kurt fast and safely. There were spells to protect him from the cold but there seemed to be nothing to make sure he wouldn't crash in one of the storms that were constantly raging or, once again, get lost in them. Besides that, he would have to fly even further to Kurt's home, landing and starting in what was likely to be a vastly populated area and chances were high he would be seen.

Combining everything he had, might have made taken a broom possible but it was still too dangerous and too precarious to honestly consider it an option.

Then of course there was attempting to apparate. Blaine couldn't do that from within the castle or on school grounds but some of the passageways lead to Hogsmeade from where he could have tried. _Tried_ actually was the accurate word for that, as well. As a 5th year student, Blaine hadn't had any classes in apperaiting so far and even though some students were stupid enough to try it before being taught how, splintering somewhere where no one saw him and in the process dying, decidedly wasn't the way to go.

So, Blaine was essentially back to square one, sitting in the library every moment he could spare and simply trying to come up with something. Anything.

He told Kurt about it, too. Kurt smiled at him and told him that _he would come up with something and even if not February wasn't that far away either and the most important thing was that they could be together in any way and hey talking was better than nothing and__ just having that with Blaine was more than he could have imagined for himself_.

"It's just so frustrating!" Blaine called out, hand clasped over his eyes. He heard a small chuckle from the mirror he was holding in his other hand and growled. He was, once again, in the room of requirement. To his liking it had transformed into a comfortable sitting room, with high windows that let him see the snow falling outside, shelves bursting with books stacked along the high walls, with a nice fire place and a comfortable couch situated in front of it. On a small table where cookies and constantly warm coffee, though he hadn't touched either so far. He was too busy lying on the couch being defeated and cranky while talking to Kurt.

"There, there, sweetie." Kurt soothed him. "It will work out eventually."

"You think?" Blaine asked hopefully, peaking at Kurt's face between two fingers. Kurt shrugged. "I have to believe it. Otherwise I would have broken any charm surrounding this castle by now just to find you and press you into the next wall." There was a small silence between them where Blaine just gaped at his boyfriend. Slips like that had become more frequent, it seemed only natural, them being two horny, teenage boys, but each and every on Kurt's side still left Blaine stunned and flushed.

"Would you now?" Blaine smirked, once he had regained his composure and Kurt scoffed. "You bet your sweet little butt I would." Kurt smirked back and Blaine blushed even more.

"Well, well Mr. Hummel. Did you sneak a peak there?" Blaine teased, trying not to appear as self-conscious as he felt in that moment.

"Mhh, I might have when I let you try on all those clothes. I saved it as a dear memory."

"For lonely nights?" Blaine shot back. Instantly, Kurt's whole demeanour changed. Every glint of tease was swept away from his face and all that was left was honesty and something dark. Longing, maybe desire. Either way it made Blaine feel hot.

"All my nights are lonely." Kurt whispered. There was pain in his voice and still it was just so plain sensual it made Blaine's throat go dry. The flash of a second, the blink of an eye and it was gone, Kurt back to smiling coyly at him.

"Is there really no one you could ask for help though?" Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head, resigned.

"Who would I ask, Kurt? Mike has no idea and besides him there is literally no one who might help." Kurt sighed and fell silent again. Truth was, Blaine had been wondering about asking anyone, maybe the librarian or a teacher, for some time now. But any question would seem too suspicious and he had to avoid drawing any attention. Then again, there had to be a way to ask for help.

Ask. Just _ask_. _Ask!_

Suddenly, Blaine's face lit up as realisation hit him, his body getting rigid as he sat up straight. He just had to _ask_ to get what he wanted.

"Blaine? Blaine! What's wrong? What's happening?" Kurt yelled, baffled by Blaine's sudden movement.

"I just have to ask!" Blaine said excitedly, jumping up from his seat.

"Yeah, that's what I just suggested." Kurt commented, his eye brows raised in confusion.

"No, Kurt. You don't understand. I literally just have to ask." Kurt still looked bewildered and Blaine was quick to elaborate.

"I am in the room of _requirement_." Blaine looked at Kurt who cocked his head to the side, his eyes getting glassy as he thought before his lips formed a silent _oh. _Blaine nodded eagerly, as Kurt's gaze focused back on him.

"Just just have to _ask_." Kurt squealed and Blaine beamed. His cheeks were hurting from all the grinning, but he couldn't stop. If this worked, it would change everything.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Kurt practically yelled at him. Seemingly he was jumping up and down in excitement, if the blurry picture Blaine got was anything to go by.

"Yes. Yes! Give me a second. I have to word it right." Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes, carefully considering what to say. As he had decided he opened them again and started to move slowly. Back and forth. He was nearly 100% sure that you didn't need to walk to make a wish within the room, but he wasn't taking chances.

_I need a passageway out of this room to get to my boyfriend Kurt Hummel,_ he repeated over and over in his head. Blaine laid all the urgency he could muster into the thought and as he had finished the thought for the third time, he stopped and looked around.

"So?" Kurt asked agitated.

Blaine twirled on his axis, searching the room with his eyes and there, in the corner of the room close to one of the large windows was something new. A mirror, oval and larger than Blaine himself, at least 6 feet high and framed with thick silver. The socket was also made of silver and it was decorated with little symbols, runes he couldn't read but also small roses.

"There is a mirror, Kurt. I think... I think it's a portal?" Blaine whispered and Kurt took in a sharp breath. Blaine's heart was pounding when he approached the mirror. He wanted to stretch out his hand, touch the glass and see if he could walk right through it but he didn't dare. His hand fell down lifelessly from where it had been hovering in midair.

"What now?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine swallowed turning around and slowly went back to sit on the couch.

"There is nothing I would rather do than just see how it works and if I can walk right through it but there is too much we don't know. Will this mirror disappear along with the room as soon as I leave in your direction? Where does it end in your house? Is it a temporary or constant connection and does it go either way or just one way?"

Kurt nodded. He was biting his lip, as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something.

"I will tell Mike about this. I'm sure he'll be willing to come with me tomorrow and keep an eye on the connection when I try to... come to you." For a long moment Blaine just looked at Kurt, the significance of what he had just said wrapping itself around them, as if the mere prospect of being physically close again, was enough to stop the world around them from existing.

"Tomorrow then?" Kurt breathed and Blaine nodded. "I can't wait." They grinned at each other for a moment then Kurt said. "Maybe you should try to let something drop through the mirror? A book maybe? See what happens and where it ends up?"

Once again Blaine was baffled by Kurt's canny understanding of magic. Immediately, Blaine got up and went to one of the shelves, picking up a random book and moving to stand in front of the mirror. He raised his hand, the book only millimetres from the glass.

Blaine glanced at the mirror in his hand.

"Ready?" He questioned warily. Kurt nodded and Blaine pushed the book forward and then let if fall. It went through the mirror like through water. A second later he heard a silent bang. Kurt gasped and looked away. As he turned back he was grinning, his eyes wide in wonder.

"There is a book lying in front of my mirror, Blaine."

A relieved sigh left Blaine's lungs and be grinned at Kurt who beamed back. "Well, that's quite something." Blaine mused and Kurt agreed.

"I'll have to get back to the dorms now. I also can't wait to talk to Mike." Blaine informed Kurt and the boy giggled. "You just want to brag about what you found." Blaine shrugged.

"A little maybe." Kurt laughed again before he focused back on Blaine, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "In less than twenty-four hours I will get to kiss you, Blaine Wizard."

Something warm blossomed in Blaine at those words. He ducked his head and smiled at Kurt.

"I can't wait for that." Kurt winked at him and said good night. Blaine disconnected their call and immediately hurried out of the room and ran back to the dorms. He knew that running wouldn't bring tomorrow faster but he could at least try.

"Can't we go now?" Blaine whined as he walked down the corridor with Mike. Next to him, his friend just chuckled. "For the 100th time, Blaine. We are not skipping class. You have to be..."

"Unsuspicious," Blaine groaned, "Yeah, you're right." Mike nodded and they continued their way to their next class.

"But can't we go directly after class? Before instead of after dinner?"Blaine pleaded. Mike rolled his eyes. "You still need to send Kurt an owl to tell him to be home and alone so, no, that wouldn't be a good idea." Blaine sighed. This day was just moving too slowly.

Blaine was still deep in thought as he noticed that Mike had disappeared from his side.

"He? What? Where are you going?" Blaine asked confused. Mike huffed out a laugh. "Get it together, mate. I have runes now and you should hurry to get to divination. Sure, Sam is already waiting for you."

Blaine nodded distractedly, heading into the direction of the divination tower, his mind already back to Kurt. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the lean boy moving towards him until he walked right into him.

"Whoa, Blaine, where are your eyes?" Blaine froze. Why now? He looked up and was met by a seductive smirk and green eyes.

"Sorry, Sebastian. I was thinking," Blaine said, stepping out of the other boy's personal space. "Aww, where you thinking of me?" Sebastian asked, moving forward so that he and Blaine were once again chest to chest.

"For a matter of fact, I wasn't." Blaine rolled his eyes, skipping away and around Sebastian. He had only managed to walk a couple of feet when the pressure of a hand around his wrist brought him to a sudden halt. Blaine's head spun around, sending an annoyed glare towards the Slytherine.

"Come on, Blaine. We both know that you and I is a thing that is eventually going to happen." Sebastian was practically purring at him. Something stirred in Blaine and he had to admit that it was only partly annoyance. He opened his mouth but no words came out, the witty comeback somewhere dead at the back of his tongue.

"That's what I thought." The mischief in Sebastian's eyes was evident. Something primal and inciting. He tugged Blaine closer and Blaine went along until he was close to Sebastian again. "See, that's more like it," Sebastian whispered. He leaned down a little and as Blaine realised what was about to happen, he was shaken out of his daze and stumbled back. He clutched his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Whoa, Blainers. Keep calm. It's just a little kiss. Not like you have a boyfriend." Sebastian shrugged dismissively but as Blaine's eyes went wider and his frame began to shake slightly Sebastian let out a light whistle. "Or do you now? Why don't I know about that prince charming of yours yet? Is he older, Blainers? Got youself a 7th year or maybe a little sugardaddy from the village? Yeah, that's something I can see. You spreading your legs for some extra tubes of gel."

Blaine only shook his head, not even sure what he was denying. "Or is he a teacher?" Sebastian came closer again, crowding into Blaine's personal space. "I always had a feeling Longbottom had a thing for bright eyed little boys. Shows again that being married means nothing."

Blaine had started moving backwards. As soon as he was at arm's length from Sebastian, he turned around and started running.

"I will find out anyway, Blaine. Don't think you could keep your dirty little secrets from me!" Blaine's pace got faster, while Sebastian just laughed behind him.

How could he have let Sebastian come so close? He had been centimetres away from cheating on Kurt! The knowledge felt like a thorn in his heart. And now Sebastian was onto him. Blaine could only hope that Sebastian wasn't as serious as he had sounded, becoming bored by Blaine's love life rather sooner than later. Bored enough not to peruse it and endanger Blaine or Kurt.

When Mike and Blaine arrived at the room of requirement around eight that evening, most thoughts of Sebastian were shoved to the back of Blaine's mind. What he really was worried about was the portal and if it would work smoothly. Blaine was nervous. If something went wrong Mike would have to get a teacher and if they could help the two boys would still have stepped in it big time. But despite all of that, he couldn't not try it.

Meanwhile, Mike was seizing up the mirror. He was letting his fingers hover over millimetres from the glass before he turned back to Blaine.

"Call him," Mike said and Blaine got out his pocket mirror. He spokes Kurt's name into it, and a second later Kurt's face appeared.

"Hey," Blaine smiled. "Hi," Kurt echoed. He was smiling but Blaine instantly realised that something was troubling his boyfriend by the way he bit his lip.

"Hey, Kurt. Everything okay?" Kurt bit his lip for another second then he sighed before he admitted. "I guess I'm just worried? I mean I know that magic can be a dangerous tool and I just don't want you to get hurt just so you can spend time with me." Blaine was touched by Kurt's worry and he couldn't deny that he shared Kurt's thoughts and still.

"Hey, I'll be fine. This will work. I mean I asked it to work so it basically has to." He winked at Kurt and Kurt let out a short laugh. "I'm going now, okay? I'll give Mike the mirror, so we stay in contact." Kurt nodded and Blaine looked at Mike.

His friend was staring at him with a serious expression. It was like he tried to figure something out about him. As he caught Blaine's eye, he smiled and nodded, taking the mirror from him.

"Hey there, Kurt." Mike spoke to the mirror and Kurt greeted back. "Good to see you again, Mike. Thank you for everything you are doing for us. I know it's hard. I appreciate it." Mike smiled and nodded, accepting Kurt's gratitude.

Blaine had come to stand in front of the mirror. He stretched his hand out, fingertips nearly touching the glass. He closed his eyes and thought of Kurt. Kurt, who he would get to hold in the matter of a second. Kurt who he had longed to touch for weeks now. With the image of his boyfriend in his head he leaned forward and fell down hard on the floor. He shivered. It was like he had fallen through water but the pain in his knees let the thought of any other feeling disappear quickly.

His feet still felt like they were partly in water and he moved them until the unpleasant sensation was gone.

"Oh my god," a well-known voice thrilled and Blaine opened his eyes. It took a second before he was able to focus his gaze. Immediately his eyes landed on the face hovering above him. Blue eyes, wide in worry, a pointed nose that Blaine wanted to nudge, high, wonderful cheekbones, fair skin that had lost his freckles since Blaine had last seen it so closely and beautiful soft lips.

It took all power Blaine had in his dizzy body to raise his hand and cup Kurt's neck, pulling the other boy down and sealing his lips in a kiss. It was like their first kiss all over again and still Blaine could have sworn he had done nothing in his life but kissing Kurt. He felt safe, warm, _home_ and then again his body was shaken by such an intense sensation that he felt like electricity was shooting through him.

It only took Kurt a second to answer, then his hands were grabbing Blaine's shirt pulling him closer. Kurt's lips were soft but pressing down hard before they parted lightly and Blaine felt teeth lightly nibbling at his bottom lip. He moaned in the back of his throat, his other hand coming up to bury itself in Kurt's soft hair. God, how he had missed that feeling. The feeling of Kurt's smooth hair between his fingers, the feeling of Kurt's body pressed against his, _straddling_ his, the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. _Feeling_ Kurt.

Blaine let his mouth fall open and instantly, Kurt's tongue swiped in, exploring his mouth, caressing behind his teeth and making Blaine whimper with the longed for sensation. When their tongues brushed both moaned and Kurt deepened the kiss even further before he pulled back.

His grin was dopy, a sharp contrast to his blown pupils and heavy breathing. "I missed you so much," Kurt breathed before diving back in, kissing down Blaine's face and latching onto the sensitive skin of his throat. Blaine moaned.

"Missed you, too," he gasped then mewled when Kurt bit down at his neck, surely leaving a bruise. As always the mere thought of the hicky, imagining himself staring at it in the mirror, pressing down on it when he was alone, parted from Kurt by miles over miles, and the mixture of pleasure-plain he was feeling, made Blaine hot all over. He stretched his neck, giving Kurt better access, using the hold he had on Kurt's hair to urge him even closer.

He was so caught up in the sensation that was sending tingling arousal through his body that it took a couple of seconds before he noticed someone calling out to them.

"Guys? GUYS!" Unwillingly he opened his eyes, which were too glassed over to focus on anything. In that moment Kurt pulled back and straightened up, a move that was commented by a displeased whimper from Blaine.

Over him Kurt was moving until he was holding something.

"Finally," Blaine heard the voice say. "I couldn't see you but I could hear you perfectly clear and I thought we should talk before you guys get carried away."

"Yeah, sorry." Kurt sounded embarrassed, while Blaine was still too busy floating happily on the floor. Kurt got up from where he was sitting on Blaine and offered the boy a hand. Blaine took it disgruntledly and let himself be pulled up and lead to the bed. It was only now that he got to take in the room.

Ahead of him was the door. The wall on his left was occupied by a shelf unit in white, filled with books, pictures and other items that seemed to have sentimental or decorative value. On the right was a double bed, in the same colour as the shelf. Next to it, towards the window, was a vanity and next to that the mirror Blaine had come through. On the side of the shelves was also a door that Blaine suspected lead to a walk in closet.

Kurt manoeuvred him to sit on the bed, not letting go of his hand as he focused back on the mirror.

"So, Blaine got here safely. That's good," Kurt told Mike and Blaine grinned in agreement. "It is," Mike said. "The real question now is, if he can just walk right back through it."

Kurt turned to Blaine, holding his gaze for a moment before he briefly squeezed his hand and let Blaine get up. "I guess now is as good of a time as later," Blaine raised their tangled hands to his mouth, pressing a brief kiss on Kurt's hand before letting go of it.

He stepped in front of the mirror and stretched out his hand. It came in contact with cold, solid glass. His brows furrowed and he pressed against the mirror harder. Nothing happened. The glass didn't budge.


End file.
